


禁欲斗士

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: 【亨超/本蝙】剧情向中长篇合集 [13]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017), Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: DCEU - Freeform, M/M, SuperBat, 亨超本蝙 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 42,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: 非常规性瘾梗
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Series: 【亨超/本蝙】剧情向中长篇合集 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834819
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ①末尾带*的大多为MOS电影、官方小说、蓝光幕后花絮中对氪星的种种设定，不一一解释了我就将它们都标注出来。  
> ③对中枢宝典有私设

一.

“超人，你在哪儿？”

喊出这句话的戴安娜用盾牌敲晕外星飞船的控制者，接着从即将坠落的飞船上跳了出来，远处此起彼伏的机械噪声预示着正有一大波机器士兵朝她所在的方位而来。她并没有到精疲力尽的地步，但在这种时候，团队作战显然才能事半功倍，布鲁斯正在不远处的蝙蝠机上为维克多扫清障碍，巴里在地面搜索被困在废墟下的路人，才加入没多久的比利则在西北方位的某一端用他们早就习惯了的大呼小叫和另一艘外星飞船作战中。而本该解决现在这艘的超人在几分钟前离奇消失了。戴安娜很少在团体作战中催促谁，只是情况紧急，所以在她踩着几个机器士兵终于落到平地的时候，她粗喘着气又问了一遍：

“有人能告诉我超人去哪儿了吗？”

“抱歉，我遇到了一些麻烦。”

超人的声音这才出现在联盟频道中，其间还夹杂着明显的爆炸声，这很容易让人联想到超人是不是被更难缠的外星生物绊住了，毕竟这次的外星军团来势汹汹，他们几乎是在持续作战了近一个小时后才终于扭转了局面：

“两分钟……不，三分钟。三分钟后就到。”

他的声音在停顿时有短短几秒的颤抖，听起来像在压抑什么。戴安娜觉得古怪，不过她猜蝙蝠侠早就注意到了。他不可能注意不到，否则他不会立刻做出判断并在空中沉稳地调转了方向：

“沙赞，神奇女侠需要支援。”

好在，战局已近尾声，正义联盟在苦战之下占领了优势，接下来只要人类军队按照蝙蝠侠的作战计划如期就位，遭受入侵的地球将会再一次恢复安全。

“马上就到！”

比利迅速应声，戴安娜相信布鲁斯的判断，她抽空往蝙蝠机调头的方向看去，怀疑蝙蝠侠即将去往的方向是消失的超人所在的方位。但接二连三冲她而来的敌人让她应接不暇，她用绳索捆住两个机器士兵，丢向了坦克正对准的位置，同时，她切入和布鲁斯的私密频道，匆忙对另一头问了一句：

“你找到超人了吗？”

“很快。”

布鲁斯只简短回答道。那之后，他关闭了公共频道，确保他说的话只有克拉克接收得到：

“超人。”直觉告诉他，克拉克会希望自己这么做的，“如果你需要帮助的话，现在告诉我你在哪儿。”

布鲁斯说话的语气里能听出一些着急，他把声音压得很低，让这句话听上去更像是一道命令。这非布鲁斯本意，但他不能对超人明显的异样视而不见，早在今天之前，他就在等待这样一个暗示超人自己可以向他伸出援手的时机。

半分钟后，布鲁斯得到了克拉克单独发送给他的坐标。

欲望来得急促且凶猛，这不是第一次了，然而身处战斗中克拉克依旧被它搞得不知所措。他撞开三名机器士兵，巨大的冲击力让四散的金属部件同时撞向了他身侧的大楼。玻璃在飞溅，大型的广告牌从空中垂直降落，即使这一带的市民早就在政府的配合下疏散完毕，城市建设遭受的损失依然不可挽回。他制服罪犯的方式总是很简单，布鲁斯曾向他建议过是否能改变一下方式以减少对巨型建筑的破坏——哪怕只是撞断了一棵树，政府都会给正义联盟送来一份详细的账单。克拉克总是对此很抱歉，他尝试过，在他有心调整力度轻重的时候这确实能起到作用，但这一切，都只能发生在他注意力集中且不受任何干扰的情况下。

现在俨然不是这种时刻，战局仍需要他，戴安娜急需支援，可偏偏他正面临着绝对不能现身的状况。即使他的朋友们过后会接受他的解释并对此表达理解，他也不愿意在他们面前露出如此狼狈的一面。这让他更觉抱歉，这种歉意加剧了他的焦灼，也让裆部的肿胀更为难忍。所以他飞向了远离战局中心的方位，落在了被建筑废墟堆筑起的角落。

他需要在这里让自己尽快释放。

突如其来的性冲动显然不是那种为人所熟知的、单纯的性欲亢进，从克拉克第一次发生这种症状并试图忍耐时他就意识到了。这种难以纾解的需求会持续灼烧他的大脑进而放大他耳边的所有嘈杂，而他身上那件牢不可破的紧身衣在无形中让事态变得更为糟糕，不雅观甚至都已经不是优先级的问题了——因为他被裹在其中只觉得备受折磨。他会被这种极端的苦痛压得喘不过气直至完全被支配。在他还没弄明白事情为什么会变成这样时，他尝试过冷冻呼吸，也试过避开太阳光线；他去了地球上最冷的地方，也潜进过他能寻找到的最深的海底。这些努力都是徒劳，它们统统没有起到效果。克拉克在难得的绝望中明白自己能采取的唯一措施便是忍耐，然而从最初，他就发现如果他与这诡异的性欲做对抗，那么他将会勃起一整天，直到它在一场毫无快感可言的手淫中得到释放。他曾以为找到原因能让一切迎刃而解，只是残酷的现实又给了他更沉重的打击——他什么都不能做，因为他根本无法和刻在基因里的使命相抗衡。他只能在自己手中射精，一次又一次，这种高潮无非给他任何快乐，他既疲惫，又羞愧，与此同时，他开始惊恐于他已经对这种枯燥的自慰感到麻木。

他知道自己撑不了太久了。

布鲁斯是最先发现他有异常的，克拉克从没怀疑过这个结果，当然会是布鲁斯，只会是布鲁斯。这个男人竭尽所能地帮助自己，对自己的一举一动都比任何人更要在意，他的目光从一周前就掺杂进了审视的意味，他在观察自己，出于尊重，出于他们相处时总保有的分寸感，克拉克知道布鲁斯在等着自己先开口。他对布鲁斯今天主动跨出了这一步感到庆幸，因为在布鲁斯发现之前，他已经挣扎过无数次是否要向布鲁斯诉说自己的困境并开口求助。他需要一个倾诉的对象，哪怕最终这个人只会对他说“我很抱歉你遇到了这样的麻烦”或是“一切都会好起来的”、也能让他重新相信也许事情真的会有新的转机。

而对他来说，这个人只能是布鲁斯。

蝙蝠机于五分钟后于超人所在的暗巷上空出现。克拉克先是听到了钩爪枪发射的声音，然后是除了他之外几乎不可能有人类听到的、细细的吸气声，那是布鲁斯从高空往下跳跃时因吸气从鼻腔发出的小小共鸣，克拉克猜全世界只有自己掌握蝙蝠侠这唯一的小秘密。在蹬过几个着力点后，黑色披风带出的风吹过克拉克耳边，让他的心中燃起了那么一丝崭新的希望。

“超人。”蝙蝠侠独有的低沉嗓音响起，他犹豫着是否该上前扶住看起来糟透了的超人。超人看起来没有受伤，他周身完好，气息平稳，他并不虚弱，但布鲁斯确定他眼前的钢铁之躯正被他隐瞒了近半个月的事困扰着，因为当克拉克抬眼看向他时，他从那双透蓝的眼睛里看到了超人罕见的无助。

“布鲁斯，”克拉克这才扶着墙站直了，他希望布鲁斯没注意到墙角那一滩令人羞耻的黏液，“布鲁斯……”

他望向布鲁斯，笑得勉强而苦涩：

“我想我需要帮助。”

*

“精神和心理失调通常被认为是性欲旺盛的最大诱因，如果不是，那么我想，你应当早已对自己做过检查了。” 

他们面对面坐在超人堡垒里看着彼此。如果超人曾遭受过不明射线的攻击或是又出现了类似氪石的武器，他会知道的。何况超人拥有这颗星球上最敏锐的感官，而这艘被改造为超人堡垒的氪星古董侦察船里保留着先进于地球几千万年的科技，所以当超人用一种近似 迷惘的神情对他诉说他正在被性瘾困扰时，布鲁斯能想到的仅仅只是这么一句废话。

“是的，我检查过自己，很多遍。”克拉克现在平静下来了，他不是普通的人类，他不会在一场高潮之后变得疲乏或是脆弱，他会如此挫败，仅仅只是因为他又一次在和自己的斗争中落败了，“我的激素水平异常的高，而这带来的直接后果就是我性冲动的次数变得频繁。越来越频繁。”

当克拉克直视向他，布鲁斯打消了自己想要继续对克拉克的状况做出分析的蠢念头。克拉克显然并不需要任何人在追溯缘由这件事上提供额外的帮助，布鲁斯早在巷子里听到克拉克对他求助时就应该想到的。他所谓的需要帮助，其实只是需要一个可供他安心讲述的倾听者。

“我猜你想告诉我的不止这些。”于是布鲁斯如克拉克所愿那样让对话进行了下去，他做好了担任这个角色的准备，“顺便，我很高兴你告诉我了。”

克拉克挤出了一个感激的笑容。发自真心的。他现在已经觉得好受多了，特别是布鲁斯安静地坐在他的对面，没对他说出任何指责、疑问、或是别的什么会让他焦虑的话。关于这点，他从联盟建立之初就有了深刻的体悟，来自布鲁斯的信任和包容所蕴含的力量总是能让他得到安慰，就算联盟的其他伙伴也是这么觉得的，克拉克也总是隐约认为他所得到的会更多一些。

“我的父亲曾经告诉过我，有一天时机成熟时，我就能成为氪星和地球沟通的桥梁。”布鲁斯的存在让他第一次能够在踏实的心境下将这些前因后果娓娓道来，“我那时并未完全领悟这句话的意思，直到我开始……”

他捋了把散乱的头发，一时又不知到底该从哪个角度进行解释：

“我是说，这是中枢宝典在对我做出提醒。”

“什么在对你做出提醒？”

布鲁斯开始提问，他需要让克拉克感受到自己正在认真倾听。

“中枢宝典保存着最完整的氪星种族基因库，在我被送到地球之前，我的父亲将它保存进了我的身体里。”

在异常的性冲动发生之前，他从未觉得这圣物被嵌在他体内的情况会带来困扰，他没能透彻理解他父亲的话以致于在打败荒原狼并重新被人类接受后，他便以为自己已经完成了这桩使命。他始终记得佐德说“任何可行的重生都必须建立在一个全新的星球上”，这让他连把中枢宝典提取出来的念头都不曾有过，他坚定地认为，中枢宝典就这样隐秘地与他共存是最安全的做法。实际上，在他面临这棘手状况没几天后，他就联想到这或许和一直被他忽略的中枢宝典会有所关联，他翻遍了这艘侦察船上所保存的氪星历史，尽可能修复了在他初次闯入时被他用蛮力破坏的所有部件，在看完氪星毁灭前和他父亲有关的所有影像后，他在生命起源室中得到了答案。

“让我们的文明得到延续才是我真正的使命。” 严格地说，中枢宝典几乎就是浓缩的氪星文明，在氪星毁灭前，这珍贵的文明已经存在了二十万余年。克拉克为这无解的难题混乱不堪，这次，他不能指望乔为他做出解答，因为即使他能回到自己身边，他也一定会希望自己不仅仅是保存它、而是将它实实在在地传续下去：

“我的父亲曾承诺过他会保证族群生命的传承，我是氪星几个世纪以来唯一自然出生的孩子，我承载着这样的信仰。”*

布鲁斯没有表露出惊讶，即使他早在卢瑟的笔记本和星际实验室的研究资料里看到了许多令人惊奇的氪星知识，他也依然清楚对于这颗神秘的星球来说，这些能被人类发现的不过是其中的沧海一粟。

“所以中枢宝典在催促你完成最原始的交配。”布鲁斯沉吟道，他们之间以严肃的方式聊这种直白的问题并不尴尬，这会让事情变得不那么复杂，尽管他们都知道事实并非真的这么简单。

克拉克被布鲁斯简明扼要的概括逗笑了，这可能是他这一周以来第一次短暂忘却了烦恼，“是这个意思。”

“那么，它为什么会认为到了该对你做出提醒的时候？”

布鲁斯拢起眉，以一种混合着关心和迷惑的目光看着他。是啊，为什么？在过去的三十五年里，它都是如此沉默地蛰伏在克拉克的身体里，它给克拉克带来过的最大麻烦无非是佐德为了追寻它来到地球给大都会造成了毁灭性的灾难。克拉克回望着那道满是关切的目光，他想，自己也许知道那个原因，但他无从确定，所以他只能选择避开已经不再重要的原因而是勇敢地直面结果。

“这已经不重要了，重要的是……是如何解决它。”他的冲动不需要任何诱因，不用看见特定的对象，也不受限于任何场景，在战斗中，在飞行中，有时他仅仅只是呆坐着，那种让他心烦意乱的欲望也会悄无声息出现并将他拖入深渊。

他搓了把脸，苦笑着再次垂下头，布鲁斯在那一瞬间想到了许多方法，很快他又明白过来，他能想到的，超人理应早该想到。

他为什么不去做？

布鲁斯没有追问，他想超人总是会有他自己的理由。两个人沉默的相对无言一直持续到戴安娜又一次催促他们现身的呼叫响起，在布鲁斯走出超人堡垒踏上蝙蝠机前，跟在他身后的克拉克再次向布鲁斯郑重地道了一声谢谢。

他们的第二次谈话发生在隔天下午，克拉克以超人的身份参加完国防部召开的发布会后被布鲁斯的来电邀请到了蝙蝠洞。布鲁斯在他自己用以换装和休息的房间里准备了清爽的花茶和一叠香甜的柠檬挞，这是个看起来很适合好好谈谈的场景，这很大程度上缓解了克拉克的烦躁。因为在进入蝙蝠洞前，他刚在附近的树林深处花了二十分钟来释放了自己，他知道这个时间未来只会越来越长，无穷无尽的力量在这种时候成为了可怕的双刃剑。

“一个好消息。”克拉克踏着轻快的步调进入，他爽朗地笑着，想尽可能掩饰自己糟糕的心情，“白宫方面表示将会考虑这次的战损由政府承担。”

布鲁斯轻轻“呣”了一声，他朝克拉克点点下巴，邀请他在沙发椅上坐下。克拉克依言照做，并在坐下时将那杯花茶一饮而尽。他渴极了，也或者说，他正被一种强烈的空虚裹挟，他没法做到立刻调整好心态来面对布鲁斯。如果他没有将他的困扰告知布鲁斯，他通常会在结束一场手淫后毫无目的地在空中游荡。即使这和他的无数努力一样没有任何用处。

“感觉怎么样？”布鲁斯端起漂亮的玻璃壶，又为克拉克续上一杯茶。他将左腿搭在右腿上，是平时少见的闲适姿态，克拉克这才注意到布鲁斯穿着松垮的便衣，他不清楚这有没有刻意为之的成分，但两人之间的氛围的确因此放松不少，他的神经松懈下来，这让他迟钝地问了句：

“什么意思？”

“我是指，”布鲁斯翘了翘食指，体贴地没有直接说明他知道克拉克在进入蝙蝠洞前发生了什么，“性冲动得到缓释以后。”

克拉克的脸微微一热。他以为他能自如地和他信赖的搭档聊起这桩令他羞耻的隐疾，却发现他还是低估了自己对这病症的厌弃程度。

“你……”克拉克不自然地吞了吞口水，他拿起一个柠檬挞丢进嘴里，想在囫囵中混过这个话题，“你听起来像个专业的心理医生。”

“我确实研读过这方面的书籍。如果你愿意的话，你可以把我当成你的心理医生。”

噢，是的。克拉克想起来，如果布鲁斯没有成为蝙蝠侠，那他恐怕就会是哥谭最好的医生。他花了几秒来想象布鲁斯戴上镜框穿着白大褂的样子——他愿意被这样的医生治愈，认真的。

“如果你是我的心理医生，那我面临的恐怕会是一张天价账单。” 

“真稀奇。”布鲁斯别起了一边的眉毛，对克拉克打趣道，“你最不缺的明明就是天价账单。”

克拉克把甜点咽下去，不管是糖分的作用还是因为布鲁斯那个淡淡的笑容，他现在已经放松多了，他不再那么心慌，那些浮躁的情绪和意识都逐渐回归到了正常的基准内：

“好吧，诚实地说，糟透了，”他终于让对话回到了正轨，布鲁斯特意为他准备的一切都让他认为如果他不向布鲁斯敞露心扉会让他良心有愧，“这和我记忆中的感受完全不同，我是指……在我流浪期间，和我约会过的女孩们……那些夜晚……”

克拉克闭起眼睛摇了摇头，像是努力想要记起就快被这种痛苦所冲淡的美好回忆：

“那些夜晚总是很快乐。但现在，糟透了，每一次都糟透了。”他说，“只有痛苦，然后是让我只想唾弃自己如此无能的屈辱，我所得到的解脱也不是真正的解脱，因为我知道过不了多久就会发生同样的事”

他说完后睁开了眼睛，他的视线和布鲁斯的重新碰撞在一起。他很高兴他没从布鲁斯的眼中看到任何多余的同情，他不需要那些，那只会让他显得可悲。

“你可以试着继续约会，就像你流浪时那样。”布鲁斯仍旧用克拉克最熟悉的沉稳对他说道，在昨天和超人分开后的十几个小时里，他翻找遍了所有他能查询到的有关性瘾的资料，他试着去体会超人的感受，想要更好的为他提供帮助。无奈的是，他认为自己除了继续充当一个倾听者之外，能做的只有提一些能让克拉克放下顾虑的建议：

“性冲动是所有动物的原始本能，单纯地为了性去进行一场有目的的约会也不是值得愧疚的事情。”

“短暂地释放欲望，然后？”克拉克摇了摇头，就像是他早就对自己该不该这么做有了明确的决定——他不能为了自己的痛苦去这么做，那太卑劣了。如果他没有被这个麻烦缠上，他绝对不会禁止自己去找寻只为性爱的约会，因为那是出于快乐，对他和对那位未知的对象都是：

“然后发现这的确是解燃眉之急的好方法，我会沉迷于此，直到我终于连上床也厌倦了。”

“也或者你会找到你的真命天女，完成中枢宝典承载在你身上的使命。”

布鲁斯当然认同克拉克令人惊叹的克制，然而他更想让克拉克明白，纵使他仍对氪星这种利用种族优势试图占领另一颗星球的做法心存戒备，他也不能以此否定超人所拥有的权利。克拉克有权觅得自己心仪的伴侣并结婚生子，即使他不想走到这一步，约个会也无伤大雅，他完全可以戴上他那副能模糊他人对自己容貌印象的眼镜，在除大都会之外的其他城市约个会。他不需要诱骗任何人来和他发生关系，只要他想，他完全可以得到一场正常的、彼此尊重的性爱。他很聪明，英俊健谈，热情开朗，他会讨任何人喜欢的，就像他作为超人出现在人们面前那样。

布鲁斯对此毫不怀疑。

“你持乐观态度？”克拉克对布鲁斯的鼓励很是玩味，他以为布鲁斯在得知中枢宝典的真正意义后首先会做的是如何防止这件事发生——超人体内保存着氪星人全部的基因有朝一日会在地球上传承氪星生命什么的听起来就是个邪恶的计划，如果布鲁斯为此做了后备计划，他也完全能够理解。

“至少不必完全悲观。”布鲁斯抿抿嘴唇，头一次对超人的犟劲无可奈何。也许以后克拉克再对他的固执哀叹连连时，他可以把这次的谈话拿出来用以证明固执不过是正义联盟的传统美德。

“不，我不能开启这个开关。”克拉克再次断然拒绝，“我不把中枢宝典从我体内提取出来是有原因的。”

有那么几秒克拉克觉得自己辜负了布鲁斯的好意，没过一会儿他又觉得这或许会让布鲁斯放心下来、不必时刻担心佐德复兴氪星的计划有朝一日会成真。但这一次，他对布鲁斯的了解出现了偏差，因为布鲁斯的表情看起来没有任何复杂的思虑，他只是端起茶杯，很轻很轻地叹了一口气。

“这太沉重了。”他垂下眼睛，克拉克从那汪漂亮的琥珀里看到了温柔的哀伤，“这对你不公平。”

从克拉克复活以来，布鲁斯就一直对他很友善，为了让世界重新接受超人，也为了超人能重新融入全新的生活，布鲁斯付出了连克拉克自己都难以估清的努力。即使这样，克拉克偶尔也仍会觉得布鲁斯对他太过客气以至于两个人之间总隔着一段难以轻易跨越的距离，这并不妨碍克拉克将布鲁斯视为最值得信任的人，但克拉克总也难免有些遗憾。而现在，他沉默地嚼着甜点，头一次觉得他和布鲁斯之间的距离其实如此之近。他着迷于布鲁斯因他而生的感性，在沉缓下来的心绪中，上一场粗暴手淫给他留下的伤痛彻底离他远去。

*

“要不要再来点儿？”亚瑟重重拍了把克拉克的肩，他的吼声被淹没在震耳欲聋的迪斯科舞曲中，克拉克才笑着对他摆摆手，坐在他斜对面的戴安娜也扯着嗓子对他吼道：

“这可是亚瑟第一次请客。”戴安娜笑得眼睛都眯了起来，她看起来很享受这儿的氛围，“你不多喝点真的可惜了。”

“那就再来一杯。”克拉克于是指了指亚瑟面前那个最大号的杯子，不意外身旁属于布鲁斯的目光在他的身上做了短暂停留。

如果不是四天前他在战斗中也遭遇了性冲动，克拉克会说转移注意力是个很好的方法。剥下超人制服的他从某种角度看确实很无聊，他的超能力让他能轻松掌握任何技能所以他没遇到过值得他全心钻研并沉迷的爱好；他少得可怜的社交圈跟着他那三十多年来用以对外示人的身份被一起“下葬”了（不算在星球日报工作的那短短一年，他居无定所的流浪生涯本就没让他结交到什么朋友）。不管他作为超人还是作为克拉克•肯特，他现在所拥有的朋友都注定只能是同一群人。这群人现在围在不大的圆桌旁，对着两把骰子玩得兴高采烈，虽说除了派对、酒吧和电影院之外，现代人的社交生活匮乏到令人咋舌，但对他们这群背负太多责任的群体来说来说，这种无趣的闲暇反而因难得而变得弥足珍贵。

克拉克看向他左侧再次在骰子游戏中胜出的布鲁斯侧脸上浮现的得意，不免为他的体贴感到窝心。这场看来像是临时兴起的聚会显然是布鲁斯精心策划的，因为在这次之前，他们从来没有找出过哪怕半天大家都有空的好时机，联盟总得有人值班、他们各自守护的城市也总有罪案发生等等多种理由让大家的好兴致一次次落了空。像今天每座城市都遇上警局大范围巡逻这么凑巧的好日子——世界上可没有那么多巧合除了煞费苦心的刻意安排，克拉克根本想不出别的理由。

“为什么输的总是我！你们是不是作弊了？尤其是你！”

亚瑟拍动桌子的声响中断了克拉克的走神，他看过去，指着布鲁斯的亚瑟是笑着的，其他人也在跟着音乐轻轻晃动身体同时笑得前仰后合，这是中心城最热闹的酒吧，巴里力荐并声称他们一定会喜欢这儿的啤酒，舞池里脑袋挨着脑袋，舞池边也都是像他们这样开心聚在一起的人。这感染了他，也让他第无数次在内心感激布鲁斯复活了自己并找到了这样一群可靠的伙伴。

“我替布鲁斯作证他绝对没有。”没有加入到游戏中的克拉克举起一只手，用特别可靠老实的神情喊道，“这就是你的技术问题。”

“再来。”大个子翻了个白眼，摩拳擦掌地想要再试一次，他抓起骰子，又四处张望了一圈，像是在疑惑他几分钟前加的的啤酒怎么还没来。

“我去帮你们拿。”克拉克猜到了他的意图，他正想离席，一旁的布鲁斯轻轻拉住了他。

“这把你玩。”他扯了扯克拉克的衬衫边，一秒就放开了，“我去拿。”

“我没有觉得无聊，真的，我只是想顺便去趟洗手间。”

克拉克是用口型说出这句话的，他知道布鲁斯看得懂他的暗语，布鲁斯的细心程度超过任何人的想象，即使他看起来完全投入进了面前的游戏中，他有很大一部分的心神都仍在专注于记挂克拉克。这种被在意的感受使得克拉克轻飘飘的，要不是他在拐角处瞄到了那对正在热吻的情侣，他真的会觉得自己是那么幸运，布鲁斯为他制造了巧合，为他保守了秘密，他不仅平安无事地度过了这一天，还拥有一个棒呆了的夜晚……

要不是，他在拐角处瞄到了那对正在热吻的情侣。

那两个男人唇贴着唇，他们紧紧拥抱着彼此，高一点的男人将手搭在另一人的屁股后，像是以此施力好让两个人的下体紧紧相贴。他们没有特意避开别人的目光，因为但凡要去洗手间的人都会经过这条走廊。克拉克甚至没时间觉得尴尬，来势汹汹的欲望就袭击了他，他的阴茎在他的裤裆里毫无预兆地屹立起来，迫使他在极有可能会暴露自己拥有超能力的情况下用了超级速度躲进了洗手间。那是离他最近的、可以让他暂时躲起来的地方，即使他离开这间酒吧远远逃离中心城，他会做的也只不过是找一个可以躲避的地方以藏住自己的不堪。在公共场合勃起是他能遇到的最棘手的状况，这种隐秘的小空间则会让他觉得自己不那么下流。他锁上洗手间的门，无力地靠在门上，被抵触的欲望很快就变成了另一种难忍的疼痛，一切都被他毁了，布鲁斯的用心，欢乐的氛围，一切一切，急剧放大的愤怒逼迫他几乎想要抬手砸碎身侧的洗手池。暴力是压抑的副作用之一，这代表他离崩溃越来越近，但他不想这么快示弱，他总是会熬到最后一刻，因为投降的滋味是那么糟糕，比他长久地勃起却得不到解脱还要糟糕。

骇人的敲门声却偏偏在这时响起，但凡克拉克还有一点余力去掌控自己的力量，他就该在有人走向洗手间时听到那动静并迅速转移。事实证明，他确实连这样的能力都失去了。更可怕的是他不是不能，他只是不想，整个世界都在煎熬中和他失去了联系，他不再在乎外界的一切，除非他能在和自己的斗争中胜利。或是又一次仓皇落败。除此之外，这时这刻的他没有任何想在乎的。

“抱歉，你用……”克拉克揪住了自己的头发，他只要再用点力，他就能踩穿脚下的地砖，“用别的吧。”

常理中应当紧跟着响起的骂骂咧咧并没有出现，克拉克都没来得及听到另一个人的脚步声，急促的敲门声便已经停止了。这稍稍拉回了他的心神，他侧头去听，那把说着“抱歉我朋友有些不舒服”的迷人嗓音让他怔了怔：

“……布鲁斯？”

他觉得自己的惊讶实在太多余了。当然会是布鲁斯，只会是布鲁斯。

“我在。”布鲁斯将钱夹放回西装内袋里，里面的大面额纸钞应该够他打发走所有想在克拉克出来之前进洗手间的人了，他用后脑勺轻轻碰了碰门，又问：

“我能做什么？”

克拉克转过身，局促地用额头顶住了门板。那些邪恶的念头在布鲁斯的声音又一次传来后不受他控制地浮现在他脑子里。就算再痛苦，他也没有产生过要找一个无辜的对象来缓解这困顿的想法，然而现在他却将一门之隔、那么诚挚地想要帮助他的布鲁斯想象成了性事中的另一主角。他的眼前满是他将布鲁斯抵在门板上撕开他裤子揉捏他屁股的画面，布鲁斯有一对紧实的翘臀，克拉克瞥见过好多次黑色披风下的身体曲线——只要他想，他大可以真的就这么为所欲为，而且他模模糊糊地认为布鲁斯多半最后会谅解他，乃至于配合他……

他撞了撞门，把这些可怖的想法从脑子里赶走。他所拥有的强大力量注定了他在性这件事中会成为一个彻头彻尾的剥削者，他太清楚这一点，所以就算这个成为他性幻想对象的人不是布鲁斯，他也不可以这么做。而如今成为他性幻想对象的人恰好是布鲁斯，他更不可以这么做。

“就只是……让我单独待着，”克拉克捏紧了拳头，拒绝松开皮带将那根恼人的硬挺从裤子中掏出来，“我会解决的。”

外头沉默了一阵，克拉克在接下来的一分钟什么声音都听不到了，就好像布鲁斯的存在能屏蔽掉所有喧嚣。

“别为此觉得羞耻，克拉克。”没过多久，布鲁斯轻柔低沉的声音再次透过门板传进了克拉克的耳朵里，“这是很常见的事。”

他不等克拉克做出回应，又接着说：“在你之前，一定也有无数个人躲进酒吧洗手间里打飞机，我不单是指这一间。不仅如此，还有很多人热衷于挤在逼仄狭窄的洗手间的小隔间里做爱，或是在公共场所里相对隐蔽的地方为彼此口交。人们时常被性驱使，一不小心便沉迷于性，这真的再正常不过了。”

除了试图让克拉克用更积极的心态来看待这不寻常的欲望之外，布鲁斯没有更多能做的了，即使他从克拉克向他诉说这份痛苦开始他就再反复问自己还能做什么。他无法强迫克拉克做任何他不愿意做的事，这是克拉克有关于底线和原则的坚决，而布鲁斯不会不熟悉这种坚持。

“你也只是个普通男人，克拉克，”布鲁斯多少觉得这样的说辞很没底气，尤其是从他嘴里说出来时，“普通男人或多或少都会经历这样的尴尬，这真的没关系。”

后来便没再有谁继续说话了。克拉克松开了拳头，重重地深呼吸，奇怪的是，每当他的呼吸落下，布鲁斯鼻息间的起伏就能嵌合进耳边短暂寂静的空缺。那是一片温柔的汪洋，而布鲁斯厚重的宽容便是将克拉克拽进其中的、无形的手，那让他被操控的思维冲破了性欲的束缚，他在这空白的夹缝中甚至还体会到了一些欣喜的情绪，他为布鲁斯居然把他当成一个普通男人看待感到惊异。他深深记得他的父亲说过希望他首先学会如何成为一个人类，在布鲁斯这么直白地肯定他之前，他从没觉得自己在这件事上做得有多么成功。

克拉克摘下眼镜，转去洗手台前用冷水洗了把脸，就像所有人想让自己好好冷静冷静时会做的那样。他不知道是这种做法奏效了还是布鲁斯的安慰奏效了，他不再那么想要了，那种撕心裂肺的渴望没有完全消退，但至少是被更平缓的情绪中和了。

“谢谢。”

他等着裆部的那块鼓起不再那么扎眼突兀后才边道谢边拉开门，布鲁斯敏捷地转了个身正对着、以一种包容的姿态等着迎接他似的对他扯着嘴角想笑，又在看清克拉克模样时顿住了。

“我好多了，”克拉克胡乱抹了把脸上的水，想让自己看起来不那么邋遢，他一直想在布鲁斯面前表现得无所谓并假装自己不会被击垮，他是那个可以保护整个世界的超人，他理应表现出这种姿态，“至少今天，我想我可以熬过去。”

布鲁斯想掏出胸前口袋的手帕去擦一擦克拉克还滴着水的下巴，又不知道这么做到底合不合适。太暧昧了不是吗？可他的领口和袖口、还有额前的头发都被浸湿了，那让他看起来又邋遢又失意。布鲁斯缓慢跳动的心脏不自然地紧缩起来，他想，超人的确是一名战士，他拥有的远不止是人人称羡的钢铁之躯，他真正宝贵的，是如钢铁般正直的意志。这让人敬佩，也让人为之赞叹。但他不该承受这种残酷的折磨，就像他握住氪石矛义无反顾飞向毁灭日最后却失去所有生气凄凉地独自倒下——那个画面，即使在梦里也能让布鲁斯感觉刺痛。

“我很抱歉。”布鲁斯还是将手帕递了过去，但他所做的也只到这一步为止。

克拉克不懂布鲁斯为什么要对他感到抱歉。他对布鲁斯只有无尽的感激。他接过手帕，将自己简单收拾了一番，洗手间终于重新为需要的人开放，他们则一前一后回到了聚会中。已经又输了一轮的亚瑟对两人的消失很是不满，他半挂在维克多身上，指向他们的胳膊也摇摇晃晃的，在亚瑟能够问出奇怪的问题之前，

“抱歉，我好像喝多了所以去洗手间……”

“鬼才信！”亚瑟敏锐地指出疑点，确实，没人会相信酒精会对氪星之子造成影响，于是，大家带着玩笑的狐疑目光也齐齐向他们投来，

“有古怪！”亚瑟咋咋呼呼地来了劲，“你们在搞什么我们不知道的秘密？”

“不告诉你。”

布鲁斯对此只是俏皮地皱了皱鼻子，他抓过骰子，用宣称今晚要让亚瑟输得血本无归的方式轻轻松松转移了大家的注意力。后半程的克拉克依然没有加入游戏之中，他充当着不那么尽责的裁判，大口大口地品尝着由亚瑟买单的无限量啤酒，他没有再提心吊胆地忧虑自己何时又会毫无缘由地兴奋起来，他想收回自己前半夜的想法，转移注意力——特别是将它转移到不再那么沉稳克己、乃至于在输掉游戏后还会任性耍赖的布鲁斯身上，确实比他早前采取过的各种极端措施都要有用得多。

然而这份效力只持续到聚会结束便戛然而止，好在这回当克拉克觉察到不对劲时，他已经和回到哥谭的伙伴们挥手道完别了，接下来他们有的要继续坐到大厅里完成他们的值班工作，有的则又要回到属于自己的世界和大家失联一段时间，而这会儿的克拉克则可以没有任何心理负担地回到不会被任何人窥探的堡垒。

这一次，他决定不再给自己那么大的压力，他在这种时候，可以去成为布鲁斯口中的那个“普通男人”，他靠毅力压抑住了它，所以现在他也允许它再次卷土重来。克拉克试着控制呼吸，用不那么急躁的方式慢慢褪下裤子接着握住自己的阴茎，最重要的是，当他闭上眼开始上下撸动，他的注意力还是在他强大的意志下回到了布鲁斯身上，他反反复复地回忆着布鲁斯说的话，他的语气、声音、气息，还有那条——手帕，克拉克猛然想起它来，他将它从口袋中掏出来，这团已经被他揉的皱皱巴巴的布料被他团进掌心，那上面仍留有布鲁斯常用的古龙水的香味，它带着属于布鲁斯的气息被卷进克拉克的欲望中，和克拉克无端的兴奋纠缠在一起，接着又一起被慢慢抚平。克拉克不懂这其中的原因，可这的确又一次奏效了，这场手淫依旧那么索然无味，克拉克也没有从中得到任何快感，在粗重的喘息平复前，他不受控制地翻出了手机，然后在拨出这通电话后安心地平躺了下来。他没使用更高科技的设备，也没打开堡垒里的声控通讯器去激活联盟的频道——

因为普通男人想听到另一个人的声音时就该这么做。

“你回去了吗？”克拉克没调整自己的呼吸，他不介意让布鲁斯猜到自己刚做了什么事，这已经不再那么让他羞于启齿了。至少在面对布鲁斯时如此。

“正准备洗澡。”布鲁斯将手机夹在耳朵和肩膀之间，不怎么利索地脱着裤子，“怎么？”

“没怎么。”克拉克摸了摸鼻子，原先还突突跳动的太阳穴好像也慢慢恢复了，“那我等你？”

克拉克的问题没得到答案，因为布鲁斯立刻就甩下手机做自己的事去了。克拉克为布鲁斯恣意的骄纵发笑，他就这么躺着，直到约莫一个小时后布鲁斯又重新打来了电话。

“你还好吗？”

布鲁斯如同想了又想一样带着迟疑开口，这是布鲁斯回拨的原因？因为担心自己的状况？克拉克一时感到窝心，一时又为布鲁斯竟然没有想要和他简简单单打一通电话的念头失落。

“很好。”不管怎么样，克拉克还是得让布鲁斯放心，“谢谢。”

他很怕布鲁斯会听腻自己的道谢，布鲁斯轻轻“嘁”了一声的反应也代表他确实受够了克拉克无止境的谢意。

他明明什么都没做。

“睡个好觉。”布鲁斯沉吟了几秒，很快又说，“我们会找到办法的。”

“我们？”

“是的。”布鲁斯用无比清晰的咬字对着克拉克重复确认，“我们。”

“好的。”克拉克喜欢听布鲁斯说“我们”，所以他笑了起来，后知后觉涌上来的空虚和疲倦也被这种缥缈的满足驱赶了，“布鲁斯，好好休息。”

他不知道这样的嘱咐有没有意义，他只是想让布鲁斯知道自己也在关心他。他当然一直都在关心布鲁斯，哪天夜巡到了天亮，哪天又在凌晨三点捆住了两名罪犯，他对布鲁斯这些行踪总是掌握得一清二楚，但他从来没有让布鲁斯知道过，因为相比起布鲁斯实际的付出，他始终认为自己的关心实在太过浅薄。

“你也是。”

他们平和地互道了晚安，克拉克等待布鲁斯切断通话，毕竟他一点都不想这么做（即使通讯设备对他来说本就是多此一举的存在）。于是远在哥谭的布鲁斯也迟迟地没有挂断这通电话，他们似乎莫名其妙地为了到底谁先挂电话僵持了起来。克拉克将电话搁到耳朵旁，试着不通过超能力仅仅只是用最普通的听力去感受电话中不清晰的呼吸声，不出意外，布鲁斯成为了在对峙中首先落败的那个，克拉克确定他是不知不觉就这么睡过去的。克拉克这才可以安心从普通男人的身份中抽离，毕竟保持一整个晚上的清醒来倾听手机另一段断续的微弱声音，可不是普普通通的男人可以做到的事。


	2. Chapter 2

二.

克拉克去到大厅的时候完全没想到他会在那儿撞见布鲁斯，他和布鲁斯在这天的值班时间前后都错开了八个小时，就算他总是习惯比预计时间早一点来交接班，他也绝不应该在这个临近午夜的时间看到布鲁斯。然而布鲁斯就是那么倔强地在他眼前晃悠着，他捧着平板电脑，边在上面划拉着什么边用目光丈量着超人的休息室内部。克拉克不知道他是没注意到自己已经来了，还是不在意自己已经来了，他在门口站了两分钟有余，直到靠着咳嗽发出了突兀的动静，布鲁斯才终于肯把注意力移到他的身上。

“我以为你这个点是在夜巡或是睡觉。”克拉克打量布鲁斯穿着的帽衫和运动裤，他看起来就像是在附近跑步然后顺带又绕回如今已经成为正义联盟大厅的韦恩旧宅。他在鼓捣些什么？克拉克将脑袋往前探了探想看个究竟，他是那么好奇，他对布鲁斯总是有各种各样的好奇，这是另一种隐秘的欲望，但他没有一次真正将他的好奇表达出来。

“你的休息室需要做一些调整。”布鲁斯淡淡地看了他一眼，完全没有要和他商量的意思。作为联盟大厅的拥有者，他也确实有权利这么做。联盟大厅的改造最初在保证了能尽快投入使用的局限下，布鲁斯将更多的心思投入到了公共区域和基础设备的建设上，这幢焕然一新的建筑里有最尖端的处理器、最前沿的通讯设备和最前沿的防火墙，相对而言，休息室的布置则简单的多，原先二层三层的客房直接被辟做了单人休息室，每个人的休息室里陈设也都大同小异，衣架，沙发床，立式柜——所以他们即使来到二层的休息区域，也无非只是换个装，存放一些私人物品，于是在克拉克遇到麻烦之前，就连布鲁斯自己都没觉得这些休息室对这些超级人类来说有什么作用。偶尔的偶尔，加班后累极了的巴里会在值班后在那儿真的休息一下。除此之外，似乎没人会想到要在这儿安心地睡上一觉。

“大家的都。”布鲁斯补充道，这儿的确是个越来越像样的、用以集结一帮超级英雄的基地，只是布鲁斯更想做的，是让“联盟”这个词拥有更深层意义，它不该仅仅只代表团结，它完全可以同时成为一个令大家安心的“港湾”。当超人坦白了他的困扰，布鲁斯便认为自己是时候将联盟大厅再度升级一番了。更何况，如果他想要有分寸地帮助超人，那他就得从最基本的、为超人提供更多便利开始。：

“不过先从你的做起。”

“啊？”克拉克看着布鲁斯，他不是在迷惑，他在布鲁斯说出口的瞬间就理解了他的想法，他只是想听布鲁斯说下去而不是又用无趣的“都听你的”来结束这个话题。

“隐秘性不够。”布鲁斯眉头小小地拢了起来，大概是身着便服的关系，比起严肃，克拉克只从这神情中看到了可爱的苦恼，“稍微改进一下，你就不必总是第一时间飞回北极了。”

噢——克拉克在心里小小地惊呼起来。他一时之间分不清自己算不算是在利用他那不堪的性瘾，因为这显然比克拉克预期中更有效地拉近了他和布鲁斯之间的距离。 

“沙发床也太简陋了。”布鲁斯的眉毛还是蹩着，他在对自己不满，而克拉克第一时间就察觉到了：

“怎么会。”不管布鲁斯是不是在为之前的疏忽自责，克拉克都习惯性地想要阻止他这么做，这很奇怪，克拉克想，似乎每当布鲁斯褪下那身用以武装自己的制服，他潜藏在柔软之下的愧疚就会轻易冒头，“它躺起来很舒服。”

“是吗？”布鲁斯偏头看了看，怀疑很快变成了肯定，“你从来没有躺过。”

克拉克自己都不知道自己原来从来都没有躺过，一举一动都没被布鲁斯错过的感觉该死的好——哪怕布鲁斯只是出于谨慎所以对他这位氪星来客格外关注，克拉克的心情也还是因此变得更为欢快了。

“别揭穿我，你这样会让我有一种辜负了你的罪恶感。”他做作地捂了捂脸，他时常会在布鲁斯面前刻意扮出嬉皮笑脸的样子，对克拉克来说是一种可以显得他和布鲁斯其实没那么疏远的方式，“我该怎么感谢你？毕竟你什么都不缺。”

他抬起脸，又状似烦恼地叹口气，布鲁斯仍像往前一样敛着眉眼看他拿腔拿调，当然，这是他和克拉克相处时的常态，克制，审慎，沉默：

“那就好好使用休息室。”布鲁斯将帽子盖到头上，作势要走，“作为主席，你需要起到一定的带头作用。”

克拉克侧身，为布鲁斯让出距离，如果他不是又往门中间多挪动了一小步的话，这完全可被称之为绅士的举动不会瞬时变味。其实门距足够容纳两个人并肩通过，但克拉克就是想占掉一大半的距离，因为布鲁斯一定会宁愿勉强从那儿挤过去也不会伸手推开他，他看着布鲁斯几不可见地皱了皱眉，如他预料中一样，转瞬即逝的狐疑之后，布鲁斯还是选择安静地从这个他也必须侧身才能通过的位置穿过：

“谢谢。”

克拉克便在布鲁斯向他挨过来那时开口道谢，尽管反应很快，布鲁斯还是在擦过超人坚实壮硕的胸膛时怔了怔。这是克拉克在十秒内精心安排的，而在和布鲁斯的相处中精确计算每一个好时机向来是克拉克珍贵的乐趣。

“……别说谢谢。”

他望了望克拉克含着笑意的蓝眼睛，又匆匆撇开了头、从这突然变得无限拥挤的门框之中离开了。克拉克的好心情并未因布鲁斯的背影消失终结，他精力充沛地做好了今夜好好守护地球的准备。迎接他的是一个再平静不过的夜晚，这是正义联盟成立后越来越常出现的现象，每每结束一场惊心动魄的地球保卫战，总会有很长一段时间的和平，就好像即使是处心积虑想要毁灭人类的邪恶罪犯们。也会在人类携手共同抵御外敌后被人类的勇气感动接着自觉安分一阵子。克拉克在十几个城市的警用频道间来回切换，没人请求支援，没人呼救，没有车祸、爆炸，没有任何一场难以挽回的悲剧。整个晚上他做的最有意义的事是从哥谭郊区附近的下水道里救出了一只狗（还被它甩了一脸的水）。所以在肿胀的阴茎又开始向他反馈疼痛和渴望时，他为今夜的美好感到庆幸，因为他大可以安心地躲进休息室，锁上门，第一次躺上那张布鲁斯希望他好好躺一躺的沙发床。他把自己从制服中解放出来，他握住它，撸动它，过程漫长且索然无味，但他很平静，就如同这个平静的夜晚一样，他的焦躁和羞耻都在这种平静中褪了色，他只是射精，解脱，长长地喘息，然后在放空头脑的休憩中首次尝试和这个普通男人也许都会经历的困扰和解。

考虑到正义联盟大厅这个场所的特殊性，休息室的改造依然和先前一样由布鲁斯亲手包办了，由于不涉及到网络和线路，所以除了克拉克操办了全部搬运的工作之外再也没有其他人的参与。虽说大家的休息室都针对各自的不同情况做出了不同的设计，在升级克拉克那间时，克拉克还是看出了布鲁斯对待他尤为认真的用心——光是在纳米级隔音材料之外特意又多贴上的墙纸就足以说明布鲁斯考虑得有多周到。即使深受感动，在布鲁斯让克拉克自行搬走那张旧沙发床之前，克拉克还是提出了自己的要求：

“我不想换，这张就很好，”这或许很像是在和布鲁斯作对，就如同他们平时也会在讨论任务时会产生的分歧一样，因为这搅乱了布鲁斯的计划——他知道布鲁斯为每个人都订做了全新的沙发床，包括他自己的在内，现在这些价值不菲的家具正停在后方的停机坪上，“我躺过了，它真的很舒服，别换掉它。”

克拉克表现得就像是他只躺了那么两三次就躺出了感情似的，他其实只是想让布鲁斯知道自己真的开始在用这间休息室了。哪怕这几次他躺在上面时做的是如此难以启齿的事。

“随你。”

布鲁斯没有和他继续“争吵”，这令克拉克有些遗憾，好在很快，布鲁斯又有些不满地反过来对他要求道：

“多出来的那张你得自己解决好。”

“我可以搬回堡垒。”克拉克明亮地笑起来，他现在的状况让他越来越少在斯莫威尔过夜，可惜位于冰川之下的堡垒不太像个家。也不是说多了一张沙发椅就会突然变得温馨，不过克拉克确实受布鲁斯升级休息室的影响也萌生了一些类似的想法，“如果你不介意的话。”

“好好用它。”一想到那是他从成千上百种材料里所挑选出的最适合钢铁之躯的，布鲁斯就不免让这个嘱咐听起来有些扭捏，“……很贵的。”

他小声补充完后轻轻抿了一下嘴唇，克拉克从他脸上看到了一些不甘心：这使得克拉克瞬间被一种罪恶的成就感包围了。在交朋友这件事上他完全是个怪胎，他喜欢布鲁斯在这种小问题上和他计较，因为相比友好和谐的氛围，他坚持认为他和布鲁斯的这种友好不过是生分的另一种表达。不过现在不一样了，他们共享着一个秘密，而且布鲁斯对这个秘密的着紧程度远超他的想象。这是此前无论他邀请布鲁斯去农场共进晚餐多少次都没能换来的。

那天稍晚些时候，布鲁斯收到了克拉克发来的堡垒内部的照片。那张崭新的沙发床取代了原本克拉克用氪星逃生舱改造的睡床。除此之外，克拉克还往那儿搬了点别的，布鲁斯能认出来沙发垫和毛毯，那是他帮肯特一家买回农场时顺便采购的软装中的其中一小部分，不仅如此，克拉克还特意拍了张自己躺上去盖着毯子的——布鲁斯姑且可称之为自拍，因为那个摆拍的角度连克拉克自己都觉得别扭。但不管怎么说，布鲁斯还是从克拉克的竭力证明中确定了自己做的事至少为他带去了一些微不足道的安慰。

*

除了开始更多地待在联盟大厅和超人堡垒并减少了外出的时间外，克拉克看起来还算一切如常——至少在他还愿意来联盟大厅露面时是这样，就算他会在休息室待上很久，但大家总算还能看到他。相比起之前布鲁斯多多少少还能察觉出克拉克的异常，布鲁斯觉得这种情况未必可称得上是有所好转。他宁愿克拉克不要把他的困顿隐藏起来（出于怕麻烦他之类的、他所能想象到的种种心理），这不太像是个好的预兆。果不其然——就像是为了应证布鲁斯的悲观总是正确一样，这种状况在超人某一天一整天都没露面之后急转直下。在这之前的好几天布鲁斯没再去特意过问克拉克的情况，他没有去问克拉克是变得更好还是变得更糟，因为这个麻烦说到底还是太隐私了，这不仅是克拉克本人的难言之隐，更牵扯到整个氪星的文明。只是当蝙蝠机盘旋于冰川之上，布鲁斯才意识到他所秉持的分寸很可能是一个不那么正确的选择，因为从那天开始，除了和他仍保持联络外，联盟的其他伙伴和超人的联系都变成了单方面的：超人会回应他们的呼叫，在第一时间赶到任何需要超人的地方为需要的人们带去帮助，可是无论他圆满地解决了多少场灾难，包括布鲁斯在内的人都没再正式见过他一面。他会在电话中向布鲁斯诉说他的困境，诸如他的勃起越来越持久，次数也变得更为频繁，他需要花半个小时甚至更长的时间才能让不正常的兴奋感消退，这导致他没法参加完一场会议、更不敢在公众前露面太久。他已经不是一个个体了，他作为一种超级英雄的象征和正义联盟紧密连接，哪怕他被人捕捉到那么一张可供大题小做的照片，整个联盟都会陷入负面舆论的浪潮。克拉克的做法保守而合理，布鲁斯除了在电话另一头耐心倾听他的挫败与消极之外，他为数不多能做的便只剩向联盟中担心超人的大家含糊其辞地保证他会弄清楚超人到底怎么了。

他知道超人怎么了，但他没法做更多，手帕，休息室，接通一个又一个电话。

然后呢？ 

“介意我去你的堡垒吗？”

他在蝙蝠机平稳降落后才给克拉克发去讯息，他们都知道这很多此一举，如果克拉克连他都不愿意见，他会在自己飞往北极时就提出拒绝。往常有超人在下方托住蝙蝠机作为助力时，他还可以直接穿越太平洋到达这个人迹罕至的地方，仅靠蝙蝠机自身的动力，这会是相当长的一段航程。克拉克有足够的时间要求布鲁斯调头离开，但他没有这么做，布鲁斯理所当然把这当成了克拉克的默许。

那抹红披风也的确在布鲁斯跳出蝙蝠机时如期而至。

“北极很冷。”克拉克上前的第一件事就是用那条他带来堡垒的毛毯将布鲁斯裹紧了，布鲁斯打了个哆嗦，风雪中他依然能看到额头皱着的克拉克眉眼间却全是欣喜。他想他来对了，他必须让克拉克知道自己想为他提供更多帮助，从一开始，他就是这样的态度。他没有接话，只是由着克拉克立刻把他带进了堡垒内。寒风被隔绝在外，被堡垒内的温暖所惊异的布鲁斯发现这儿的不同远不止于多了一些新的家具。

“等离子体能量比我以为的还要万能，我是说，原来它不单可以作为武器的冲击波输出*”克拉克尽量让自己忽视了这个明明以前在任务中会出现的拥抱姿势所带给他的异样感觉，他示意布鲁斯和他一起看向遍布在他们头顶的金属液体排列出的几何形态，他们正在磁场的控制下成为堡垒内的热源，*“这样你就不会冷了。”

就算是特制的蝙蝠装，也很难抵御零下二三十度的寒冷，这儿天寒地冻到根本不适合布鲁斯待超过五分钟以上。克拉克在设计这个堡垒之初就没想过要给它加装取暖设备，他不是忘了除了自己之外任何正常人在北极都会觉得冷，他只是提前假设了不会邀请任何人来这里作客。直到上一次他在带布鲁斯来到这里之后听见布鲁斯抽了好几次鼻子，他才开始认真考虑起要做哪些改进才能让堡垒内的温度维持到让这个中年人觉得温暖舒适的程度。

“你怎么样？”尽管很温暖，布鲁斯还是没拿开肩上的毛毯，他沉着脸，不打算和克拉克针对氪星先进于地球十几万年年的生物学科技成果展开深入讨论*。他不是为那些来的。

“如果你是问我此时此刻的状态，我会说很好。”克拉克料到布鲁斯会想直奔主题了，事实上在蝙蝠机进入这块区域之前，克拉克都犹豫过要不要阻止布鲁斯。他想见布鲁斯，哪怕只是千篇一律地诉说他的烦恼，但要是他那根不像话的老二还是那么直挺挺地要为他带来难堪，他宁愿不见布鲁斯。好在当布鲁斯到达时，他也终于在急躁中结束了又一场违抗中枢宝典的使命所得到的惩罚。

“如果你是问这个星期的话……”克拉克低下头看着自己这条过分宽松的裤子，他没法解释即使射精过后，他的裆部依然会处以一种不自然的肿胀状态，所以他只能穿着这样一条他能购买到的、让他看起来不那么尴尬的裤子来见布鲁斯，“如你所见，很糟。”

如果一个普通人遇到了类似的心理疾病，布鲁斯会说“多去见见你的心理医生”是最切实的好方法。但克拉克的问题既不是心理上的，也不完全是生理的。何况他也不是真正的心理医生，就算克拉克向他袒露了一切，从各种意义上看，不管他情不情愿，他似乎都只能成为一个心有余力不足的旁观者。

他讨厌这样。在处理和超人有关的事务时，这样激烈的情绪尤其会被放大。他讨厌远远站在一边的无可奈何，或许从他独自站在克拉克•肯特的墓碑旁看着那口木棺下葬开始，就注定了他对这种无能为力会有多抵触。

“我可以留在这儿吗？”布鲁斯直白地问道，他花了几个小时才来到这里，哪怕能亲眼见证克拉克的瘾症是如何发生的，他也就不算是空手而归，而且——布鲁斯看着克拉克神色中的一闪而过的惊喜，他猜，克拉克也是希望他留下的。

“你不能待太久。”克拉克盯着失望从布鲁斯的眼角浮起，嘴角也因此狡猾地咧了开来，“我这儿没有吃的。”

“噢——”意识到自己被捉弄的布鲁斯没能很好地掩饰自己的懊恼，他抬脚往里走，以此避开克拉克的视线，“那个倒没关系……”

觉得没关系的是布鲁斯，反正他只要能留下来“观察”克拉克就可以；觉得有关系的则是克拉克，他说他不能容忍唯一会造访此处的客人连口水都喝不上。没等布鲁斯反驳，他就边说着让布鲁斯稍等他一会儿边消失于再次打开的舱门外。布鲁斯不好评价克拉克如此放心地让他独自一人待在拥有着氪星众多科技文化遗产的堡垒中的做法，他一直在研究氪星，而且进度已经远超星际实验室和国防部，但到了这种时刻，他却反而什么都不想做了。他放下毯子，在这个内部空间远远大于外观所呈现的、壮阔的探索舱中慢慢踱步，除了克拉克新搬来的那些家具，这儿没有一丝生活气息。布鲁斯并不是在指摘什么，他没资格去改变超人自己选择的生活方式，谁也不能指望超人时时刻刻都像一个普通人类那样生活，就连超人自己都不行。再者，总被阿尔弗雷德唠叨的他，恐怕比超人还不懂得如何生活。

克拉克没多久就扛着两个大纸箱回来了，这显然不是布鲁斯一天内能吃完的食物份量。等布鲁斯凑近过去一探究竟，就只看到克拉克神神秘秘地从那里面拿出了马克杯，接着是各种速溶饮料、矿泉水、冷冻比萨……不那么意外的，他还看到克拉克翻出了一只枕头。

“我扫荡了离北极最近的沃尔玛。”克拉克把那些东西一一摆出来，说得很是得意，“我还第一次用了你给我的信用卡，对了，账单是不是会寄到农场？”

“会寄到阿尔弗雷德那儿，他会处理的。”布鲁斯没管克拉克噎了一下的表情，他接过枕头抱在胸前，又对着满地的杂物皱皱眉，“你缺个柜子，也许再有张桌子会更好，还是说你准备用这些液体金属来代替所有家具？”

“我也觉得这儿不太像个家，什么都缺。”克拉克拧开一瓶水，将它倒进马克杯里，接着用调整过的热视线缓慢而匀速地热起了水，虽说明明稀奇地看着他的布鲁斯嘴上说着不必大费周章，他也还是觉得弄杯热腾腾的速溶咖啡总比就这么干巴巴让布鲁斯喝水强。

“你可以列张清单，韦恩集团有你想要的一切。”布鲁斯抱着枕头，往后退到沙发床上坐下了，他顿了顿，还是决定隐晦地向克拉克提议，“包括情趣产品，我们在这方面也已经占领了全美百分之三十的市场。”

这是个很实际的提议，克拉克品味着布鲁斯谨慎的措辞，甚至不想让布鲁斯又一次的期待落空。他越来越难释放的情况和有没有新鲜的刺激无关，一想起性，他的大脑被反馈到的只是乏味、疼痛和厌烦等种种负面的信息，他可以不再觉得亢奋的性欲是羞耻的——布鲁斯的劝慰很有效，但就算他再怎么开导自己，他也逃脱不了反常的性欲亢进所带来的疼痛与困扰。

“我会考虑的。”克拉克婉转地应道，他噙着笑，将稍稍有点烫手的马克杯朝戴着手套的布鲁斯递了过去，“可以喝了。”

经历了烤焦两个冷冻比萨的悲剧后，克拉克才好不容易让布鲁斯吃上晚餐。用热视线直接烘烤食物绝对比隔着容器加热液体难度大得多，克拉克不仅很高兴布鲁斯让他又学会了一项新的技能，他更高兴布鲁斯的到来成功转移了他的注意力。他和布鲁斯并不是常常在对话，在说完一个无关紧要的话题之后，他们之间总会留出一段长长的沉默，但这并不妨碍克拉克的心绪放松下来，从蝙蝠机降落在堡垒之外到布鲁斯终于肯靠坐上那张沙发床休息已经过去了约莫三个小时，三个小时的性欲沉寂可以说是他这几天来的最好成绩了。直到克拉克也躺上原本的那张“床”，他都以为布鲁斯的存在是一针强效的抑制剂，他几乎就要为此窃喜，因为这证明他不是真的那么无可救药。然而，当安静内的堡垒内只剩布鲁斯细微的呼吸声，那股让他心神不安的渴望又像鬼魅一样缠上了他。克拉克始终都拒绝相信所有他自认为成功的压抑都是暂时的，可惜现实总是一再让他失望，因为就算他现在成功了，下一次他也总会失败。

他停住非必要的呼吸，在坚忍中望着堡垒的顶部，浮动在那儿的一些液体金属跟着他的意念开始不受控制地排列成各种特定形状，这不能缓解他裆部的疼痛，他什么都不能做，他只能躺在这儿，任由自己备受煎熬。他有太多的理由选择这静默的反抗方式了，那其中最显眼的一点则是他不想惊动布鲁斯，特别是，当那些漂浮的金属颗粒组合成了一支蝙蝠镖时。克拉克知道一旦布鲁斯察觉到了自己的处境，他一定会提出一个合理的解决方法（克拉克确定这不是自己一厢情愿的臆想），他来到这里时就是抱着这样的目的，而这正是克拉克害怕发生的。

然后布鲁斯的呼吸声也一并消失了，就像所有和克拉克的希冀背道而驰的事情一样。出于该死的默契，或是可怕的直觉，这也不重要了，他睁开眼睛，在昏暗的环境中侧头向克拉克看去。

“多久了？”

布鲁斯问得很不委婉，呈现在他眼前的是克拉克肉眼可见的性兴奋，就算克拉克忍住了粗重的呼吸、用他那超乎常人的意志力和超能力掩盖他的痛苦，布鲁斯也没法对它视而不见。

“……从躺下开始。” 

“也就是说，从没有人让你分心开始。” 

“有没有人和我说话并不重要。”克拉克仍旧平躺着，他多么希望他体内不稳定的激素单单只和中枢宝典有关，“我的性冲动时时刻刻都存在，即使我在和你说话，我的内心也同时在和它做着对抗。”

“你有没有想过，它会愈演愈烈是因为你从来都没有真正地去满足那种冲动。”布鲁斯重新坐了起来，他严肃地看向克拉克，抛开分寸残忍地点明了真相，“一次都没有。”

自慰永远不是克拉克逃离困境的最佳选择。心理医生也不是。情趣玩具也不会是。转移注意力或许能短暂起到作用，但最终他们都清楚克拉克需要的是什么。

“这是我的选择。”克拉克无声苦笑，两张床挨得不远，他不得不在布鲁斯的注视中背过身去。他可能永远都无法完全习惯在布鲁斯面前展现自己的狼狈。

“你可以有别的选择。”

一阵短促的簌簌声后，布鲁斯的气息袭近了他。克拉克警觉地转头，他不想让布鲁斯误会自己的一惊一乍是源于排斥，所以他只是坐起来，让双脚贴上地面，同时仰起头对布鲁斯低声警告：

“别靠近我。”他跳过怀疑的步骤直接揭穿布鲁斯的意图，“布鲁斯，别这么做。”

“最开始是你说你需要帮助的。”布鲁斯毫无保留地展露了他顽固，克拉克注意到他以不慌不忙的姿态缓缓摘下了一只皮手套，“是你先找上的我。”

“但不是这种。”克拉克站了起来，他并不畏惧蝙蝠侠的咄咄逼人。他反过来向布鲁斯逼近，布鲁斯下意识后退了一步，为了稳住自己的气势，他再次倔强地扬着他的头颅，反问：

“你以为我要做什么？”

“帮我释放，不是吗？新鲜的、能让我真正解脱一次的刺激，”尽管抱歉，克拉克还是尽可能对布鲁斯想要施行的简单直接的做法表现出了不屑一顾，他能看透布鲁斯，至少此时此刻可以，“用手？用嘴？或者更激烈的方式？不管你选择哪种，我都无法接受。”

布鲁斯那张总是淡然的脸上赫然升腾起被拆穿后的恼怒，他不是在为克拉克不留余地的拒绝恼火，他更多的只是在气恼自己又一次的无能为力。他明明站在克拉克面前，却又像轻易被他推到了千里之外，他想帮助克拉克，但是超人一点都不配合。一点都不，一次都不。

“那你为什么要告诉我？”他抬脚往前挪动了一小步并且伸手推了克拉克一把，他的愤怒中仍有迷惑，只是信任吗？他相信克拉克最初向他坦诚这个秘密时绝不可能仅仅只是出于单纯的信任，“你这样我很难真正帮助到你。”

“抱歉，也许我开口向你求助是一个错误。”纹丝不动的克拉克低下了头，他不知道布鲁斯是怎么做到忽视了自己胯下的异常还执著于靠近他的，“这不过是平添了你的烦恼。”

“没用的废话！”布鲁斯的音量不可避免地提高了，克拉克再抬头看过去时竟然发现他的鼻尖都在微微泛红，他的委屈溢于言表，克拉克的心都忍不住为他叹息。可这不能解决任何问题，他需要狠心一些，他应该请布鲁斯离开，要是布鲁斯不配合，他还可以直接将布鲁斯赶出去。但他最想看到的还是布鲁斯因为忌惮那个难以挽回的后果而从他身边逃开，他不会因此责怪布鲁斯的，这种结果绝对比他把布鲁斯撵走要强得多。

所以他拉住了布鲁斯的胳膊，猛地将他拉向自己：

“你也是男人。”他接住踉跄撞在他胸前的布鲁斯并圈住了他的腰，在他的强势之下，两人的下体轻而易举地紧密相贴，他清楚这足以让布鲁斯感受到他的那根坚硬有多惊人，“你不会不知道这种欲望有多可怕。”

布鲁斯的呼吸滞住了，不是因为那直观的硬度，他只是在努力想要平息自己对克拉克这种试图逼迫他离开的不满。超人的天真几乎要让他觉得可笑，难道他觉得这会让自己退却？

“我的养父很不希望我成为超人，或者说，他竭力反对我向世人展示的能力，”克拉克突然提起那段让他挣扎的往事，这加剧了他神色上的焦虑，“年轻的时候总是会有点儿叛逆，没法静下心来体谅父母的用心，所以那时候，我对他一再的劝诫非常不满。”

布鲁斯的眼睛里有一些迷惑，但很快他就领悟到克拉克到底想说什么了。

“直到全世界都希望我滚出地球的时候，我才意识到他的担忧是正确的。”克拉克尽可能让自己的痛苦凝结，他接着说道。布鲁斯并没有挣扎，他只是将手撑在克拉克的胸膛前，镇定地想看克拉克还能使出什么把戏，于是克拉克的声音愈发暗哑，这让他的话变成了极富震慑力的威胁：

“永远别忘了我有多危险，这对所有人类来说都有好处。布鲁斯，想想那天晚上。”

“想想我是如何一只手掐住你并将你远远丢开的。”

只要他想，他什么都可以做，而最矛盾的地方在于，正是因为他可以对任何人类为所欲为，他才什么都不能做。他不能越过那条界限，他不想去体验肆无忌惮地随心所欲是什么感觉、更不想显得自己对身边最重要的朋友很有企图——尤其是当那份企图还在无限膨胀时。企图始于何时？克拉克总是在想，到底始于何时？他看向那张坚毅的脸孔，试图从那对漂亮而忧郁的焦棕色瞳孔中找到答案，眼睛的主人也迎接了他的视线。克拉克心中最强大的人类贴在他的身前，没有显露一丝一毫的胆怯。

“你不危险。”布鲁斯的声音变得柔和了，那里面不再有怒火，克拉克的硬挺正顶着他、持续向他传递着惊人的热度，但布鲁斯根本没法把它视作一种威胁：

“至少对我来说，从不。”

布鲁斯没有被吓退，束缚他的人却先一步放开了他——克拉克已经无法再忍耐多一秒了。他时常觉得布鲁斯对他太过包容，在他坦白自己被中枢宝典激发的性瘾困扰后，这种带着迁就的包容更是有增无减。他向来敬佩布鲁斯的牺牲精神，可当这种牺牲再度发生在自己身上，性质就完全不同了。

“我不能允许你这么做，我……”

“我什么都没做。”被推开的布鲁斯吼了出来，他一把扯下了披风，他要让克拉克看到他的急切、看到他眉心之中堆叠起的忧虑一点也不比克拉克少，“而我不能接受的恰恰是我竟然什么都不能做！”

布鲁斯攥紧披风一角，任由其余部分垂坠到地面上。他的确还什么都没做，可是……愣住克拉克吞了吞喉咙，多么荒谬啊，布鲁斯光是这么褪下披风站在他面前也能让他变得感觉到涌动在内心深处的兴奋，他的目光根本无法从布鲁斯一览无遗的身体曲线上移开，这种直观到震撼的视觉冲击让他的小腹紧绷到似乎开始隐隐抽搐。当布鲁斯再度执拗地靠近他，克拉克在高涨的欲望中体会到了什么叫乐观的绝望，他和布鲁斯永远都会既是搭档也是对手，而对手就意味着，他们之中总有一个会在与对方的博弈中落败。克拉克这次输得一败涂地，他不仅是被布鲁斯的坚决说服了，他更像是被布鲁斯诱惑了，这种诱惑牵制了他，让他在布鲁斯试探性地想要触碰他时以一种扭曲的粗暴将布鲁斯掀倒在了就近的床上。这失控在两个人跌落进沙发床发出的碰撞声后又立刻消失，理性重新掌控了克拉克的行为，他撑着手臂往后退，想要给布鲁斯留出得以离开的空间。

然而布鲁斯拉住了他，以挽留的姿态。

“别把事情想得那么严重，”布鲁斯柔顺地躺在他的身体下方，声音婉转而温柔，“你可以什么都不做。”

不等克拉克弄明白布鲁斯的意思，布鲁斯那只脱掉了手套的手就顺着克拉克的裤腰带钻了进去。他的手指滑过一片浓密的耻毛继而准确地握住了克拉克的那根。他知道克拉克一定很疼，因为钢铁之躯的手臂就这么在他的手掌包裹住性器时软了一下接着不受控制地跌在他身上。克拉克发出了长长的闷哼，布鲁斯被他坚实的身躯牢牢压住，包括那条手臂，这让布鲁斯没有太多可发挥的余地，但他还是庆幸自己这一次坚持了他那要命的固执。他发现就算他的手只是这么握住克拉克的坚硬，都能得到克拉克剧烈的反应，光是这么几下没有技巧的撸弄，克拉克就会不自觉跟着挺动起腰跨。他舒爽，却又不知所措，这更像是来自克拉克的本能，他知道性对这种时候的克拉克来说已经成为了一种焦灼的困苦，这种反射性的自我批判无疑只会让克拉克陷入更难摆脱的恶性循环。

“忍耐不是你唯一的选择。”

布鲁斯停下动作，他喃喃地说，头也朝克拉克那颗抵在他下巴前的脑袋偏了偏。他是无意识的，他只是想抚慰克拉克，让他放松下来，让他抛开愧疚，让他知道性不该是令人痛苦的存在。他用嘴唇轻轻碰了一下克拉克的发顶，却没想到压着他的身躯因此猛然僵住了。他以为克拉克要反悔，在布鲁斯能给出反应之前，他攥住了布鲁斯的手而后猛地重新支起了上半身：

“我……自己来，”克拉克就连声音都是僵硬的，但他毫无疑问在向布鲁斯做出请求，他已经向布鲁斯索取太多了，他无法忍受即使这样，布鲁斯望向他的视线里依然是无穷无尽的宽容，“别看着我……”

布鲁斯没有任何障碍地理解了克拉克的意思，他抿住唇，紧接着迅速在克拉克的躯体和床之间的留出的空间里翻了个身。他当然设想过用更原始、更深刻的方式来让克拉克明白怎样才能从根源上解决问题，只是对克拉克而言，他无法在摸清动机的情况下承受布鲁斯这样的付出。他多么想告诉布鲁斯，布鲁斯从他身上感受到的无能为力并不是单方面的，对克拉克来说，在布鲁斯的坚定面前，他也是同样的无能为力。

“抱歉，布鲁斯……”

克拉克低哑的声音里满是慌张，他再次伏低身体选择了更折中的办法：那双带着迟疑的手握住了布鲁斯两侧的髋骨。布鲁斯再也不想听克拉克对他道歉了，也许过后他会就这个问题和克拉克好好聊聊。此刻，他只想默许克拉克对他做的一切，这不是没有原因的，只是那原因追究起来过于庞杂，所以他将它们放到了大脑的角落里。他摸索着克拉克的意愿，毫不犹豫地折起膝盖爬坐成了跪趴的姿势。

布鲁斯的坦然和顺从彻彻底底地击中了克拉克，几乎是迫不及待地，他跪坐到布鲁斯身后，握住他的腰将硬挺挤进了布鲁斯的大腿根部。他的阴茎整根穿过了布鲁斯腿根之间，囊袋紧紧贴上布鲁斯的臀部。即使隔着制服，布鲁斯也能感受到克拉克的渴望带着何种炽热的温度。出乎意料的，连他自己都没从中感觉出有什么诡异的地方，他更用力地并紧了双腿，均匀紧致的肌肉随之将那根巨大的勃起夹得更紧。克拉克哀切地吼了一声，任何一点不同于他手掌所带来的刺激都在将他往高处推。他又低低嘟囔了一句抱歉便挟制住布鲁斯的腰臀抽插起来。

克拉克的挺撞起先是生疏的，他带着试探，让他那根笔直坚硬的性器在布鲁斯的腿缝中快速进出。他以为这很快就会结束，这糟糕的、尴尬的、却又充满暧昧的交合——但布鲁斯被裹在暗色制服下的肌肉轮廓显然在挑战他的底线，才抽插这么两三下，他的忍耐就冲破了临界点。于是抽插变得迅猛，他的胯部和沉甸甸的囊袋一次又一次重重撞击上布鲁斯的臀肉。他甚至能预想到制服之下的细腻肌肤早已被拍打得一片通红——越是深入想象，他就越是停不下来自己的动作。从小腹传递向大脑的愉悦感随着挺腰的机械动作促使克拉克发出沉闷的呻吟。禁不住这力道开始前后摇晃的布鲁斯放缓了呼吸的频率。他不得不如此，如果不这么做，他会很难忽视从自己的裆部传来的、不自然的热度。他的耳朵尖泛出了不正常的红色，值得庆幸的是完全被性快感裹挟的克拉克并没有注意到这个细节。

这可能是克拉克人生中最漫长的十分钟，他直观地向布鲁斯展示了这种来自内心深处的欲望到底有多么病态，就是这么枯燥重复的抽插动作，却能叫他兴奋得不能自已。他羞愧难当，可同时他又难以抑制地去用视线穿透一切，他直勾勾地看着自己的性器是如何蹭过布鲁斯的会阴又贴上他的囊袋……他忍不住去想象如果再有下一次，他会不会真的失控到那个让他自己都害怕的程度去得寸进尺地得到更多。他想他可能真的只是个普通男人，因为就连他的贪婪都让他觉得自己是如此的面目可憎。

他必须停下来了。

克拉克最后快速冲刺了几下后让自己抵上了布鲁斯的背脊，他以拥抱的姿势搂紧了布鲁斯。他在布鲁斯身上痉挛着射精。高潮带来的快乐是如此短暂，因为当他拥着沉默而柔软的布鲁斯，他的心情远比任何时候都要低落惆怅。大量粘稠的精液毁了布鲁斯的制服，毁了这张布鲁斯精心帮他订做的沙发床，还有他和布鲁斯之间的、他曾那么用心建立的亲近，都被他毁了。

他怅然若失。他觉得自己这次真的搞砸了一切。


	3. Chapter 3

三.

克拉克上一次享受性爱已经是三年前的事了。那个叫克丽希的女孩是他在酒吧做侍应生时认识的，她漂亮到差不多就是那座小镇男人们眼中的焦点，这让她倍受困扰，不过除了拉德那种死缠烂打的无赖之外，大多数喝了些酒就试图对她动手动脚的混账她都还是可以应付的。人们似乎对酒吧里发生的这种无耻闹剧习以为常，也或者是大多数隐姓埋名躲到这么偏远小镇的人都像克拉克一样麻烦缠身，他们只是路过，根本没人会想在这儿为了个酒吧侍应逞英雄。也正因此，刚因为海上油田爆炸而丢失了上一份工作的克拉克路过这里时下意识的出手相助会让酒吧老板和克丽希对他刮目相看。恰巧克拉克那时正处在一个很窘迫的时期，他就连身上的衣服都是从海岸某户人家院子里偷的，酒吧老板于是很大方地接纳了他，毕竟克拉克体格健壮，除了能帮他干仓库的活儿之外，这个看起来少言寡语的大个子也很适合在这种混乱的环境里帮他打打下手、充当下保镖之类的角色。克丽希自然也立刻和他成为了朋友，她的热情和友善是克拉克在此前流浪的数年间极少遇到的（毕竟他更倾向于找一些上山下海不用太和人打交道的工作）。就算克拉克在感情方面的经历和体验都不多，但身为雄性，存在于基因里的傲慢使得他多少还是对自己的魅力有着天然的自信。他知道克丽希对自己一见钟情，就如同爱情电影里常见的故事套路，英雄救美什么的，她怎么可能会不爱上那个揪着流氓领子并告诉她“不用害怕”的自己？

当然，即使事实的确如此，对他心生好感的姑娘还是表现得很矜持。除了很照顾克拉克之外，她似乎没打算做出更进一步的表示。她帮着克拉克一起把后院的仓库改造成了至少能让克拉克睡觉的地方，也帮助克拉克说服老板同意从薪水里扣房租，她会在酒吧营业结束后和克拉克一起炸一盘洋葱圈，喝点酒聊一会儿。克拉克能感受到克丽希隐晦的示爱，作为正常的男性，他表现得很大方，除了全盘接受克丽希的好意之外，他选择用面对她时格外灿烂的笑容和殷勤的靠近来表达他的喜欢——他当然也喜欢友好而坚强的克丽希。他们没在暧昧状态胶着太久（这其中长久的寂寞也成为了很好的催化剂），心动与激情将他从从伪装的孤僻中抽离出来，在和克丽希独处时，他总是热情风趣，他懂得掌握约会的节奏，知道什么时候该自己主动、又是什么时候该暗示对方主动，没用太多时间，两个人就自水到渠成地滚到了床上。不管最后克拉克执意的离开让这段短暂的美好时光染上了多少忧伤色彩，每每回忆起来，克拉克都无法否认性都是其中很有存在感的一部分，他在肉体与肉体的交缠之中所得到的欢愉是那些急躁无奈的手淫无法比拟的，他只需要跟随内心去占有、配合、享受，当他脑中的内啡肽在缠绵的触摸和深吻中达到最高峰值，由此产生的极致快感足以让他忘记自己是个与地球格格不入的异类乃至于忘却一切烦恼。在布鲁斯献出他的身体之前，克拉克被这该死的瘾疾折磨得都快忘了这种带着感情的高潮是什么滋味，他也不记得高潮后同时涌来的满足和空虚会让人变得患得患失。但无论如何，重新想起有关于性爱的美好部分总是好的，如果把这比作一场真正的治疗，那他这位极富献身精神的“医生”朋友对他采取的治疗方案已经算是初见成效了。

遗憾的是，克拉克没办法、或者说不知道该不该告诉布鲁斯这个好消息。他已经躲着布鲁斯三天了，他没接布鲁斯的电话、也没去看他从各种渠道发来的信息，他逃开了联盟的会议，就连任务都专门挑了能和布鲁斯错开的。他相信他再这么逃避下去布鲁斯一定会黑进孤独堡垒的网络来逼自己和他面对面、让他俩本就难以定义的混乱关系再度雪上加霜。这做法很像他三年前因为因为咽不下一口气就断然离开小镇、离开克丽希，克拉克觉得自己还是和三年前一样没有任何长进。他没觉得这是坏事，如果可以的话，他多么希望自己干脆就变回三年前那个自作聪明的愣头青。要是他能用盲目自信的“那个人怎么可能不爱我”来麻痹自己，他就不必反复揣测布鲁斯的动机——他还是很不能原谅自己竟然还是接受了布鲁斯满是内疚的奉献，而当布鲁斯和他内心的欲望重叠，克拉克如果找不出再次拒绝的好法子，那他就只能选择最愚蠢的那个方法。

*

气氛是如此的怪异。

戴安娜往左看，布鲁斯的目光仍一动不动地停留在克拉克身上，相反，克拉克的眼睛一刻都没往布鲁斯坐着的方向看过，他来来回回的缥缈眼神很轻易就暴露了他不敢面对布鲁斯的事实。戴安娜无从得知其中缘由，她唯一了解的无非是一周前布鲁斯去了一趟北极、不知道用什么方法说服了超人再次现身。戴安娜一方面很高兴克拉克安然无恙地“回来”了，一方面又对克拉克绝口不提自己对大家避而不见的原因感到担忧。不过很快，戴安娜就发现就连克拉克重新出现在大家面前也没什么值得高兴的，因为他很明显开始躲着布鲁斯了。他连续五天缺席了会议，而且用的都是再拙劣不过的借口，什么他听见一只北极熊从裂开的冰面之上掉进了冰水之类的。他没再和布鲁斯身处同一空间过（至少戴安娜没有看到）。要不是布鲁斯今天明确每个人都要到会说要跟大家好好聊聊战损的问题，克拉克想必会又一次神秘消失——但其实战损从来都没有什么好聊的，布鲁斯除了偶尔因为民众的不满才建议他们多注意减少公共设施的损坏之外，在钱的方面从来没跟他们计较过太多。戴安娜清楚布鲁斯真正的目的。她没有那么旺盛的好奇心，克拉克和布鲁斯之间的小问题还没有影响到联盟的正常运作，所以她不准备插手——她能察觉到这两个人都不太想让别人知道到底发生了什么。

“你们先走吧，我还有点事要和布鲁斯商量。”所以在简短的战损账目公布以及大家一致保证下一次会更注意自己制服罪犯的方式后，戴安娜替布鲁斯宣布了散会。布鲁斯没有反对，趁大家打完招呼各自离开之际，戴安娜喊住了同样扭头就想飞走的超人：

“克拉克，先留下，这也和你有关。”戴安娜真诚和蔼地看向他，这和布鲁斯的面无表情形成了鲜明对比，“你忘了吗？过两天我要回一趟天堂岛。”

克拉克愣了愣——面向戴安娜，然后他轻轻“噢”了一声，他太专注于自责和逃避，以至于他都忘了昨天和戴安娜商量好的事。在他的堡垒里发生的事毫无疑问让他的所有注意力都集中到了布鲁斯身上，这也许是好事，因为他高频率的勃起奇异地得到了缓解，但与此同时，他开始满脑子都充斥着布鲁斯，他苦恼于自己该如何和布鲁斯相处，只要想到布鲁斯，他就忍不住想起自己是如何像一只野兽那样把布鲁斯作为发泄对象在他身上模拟着性交的行为。他只觉得自己太龌龊，龌龊到连多看布鲁斯一眼都是对他的亵渎。

“我和克拉克说好了，这期间由他替我值班，之后他的值班我来顶上。”

戴安娜转头看向布鲁斯，以此表明自己在请假前早就做好了妥当安排。她不是故意挑这气氛微妙的时刻来说这事的，但她觉得克拉克很有可能是故意忘了他们如果想要调换值班时间、就必须要一起知会布鲁斯由他做出调换才行。

“知道了。”布鲁斯点点头，而他对面的克拉克，依然斜着上半身以一种别扭的姿势侧坐着给布鲁斯留下半张脸孔。他越是这样，布鲁斯越是想要用自己的视线无声地拷问他。

他实在想不出克拉克躲避他的理由。

“我猜你们还有事要谈？”

布鲁斯简直要在心里为戴安娜的善解人意鼓掌了，要是不想场面闹得太难看或是被其他伙伴追根究底，任何有点脑子的人都不会在这种时候落荒而逃。

现在终于只剩下他和克拉克面对面了。

“我没做错什么吧？”布鲁斯气势凛冽，在戴安娜刚消失的瞬间就脱口而出，他的声线紧绷，面部肌肉也是，只有这样他才能最大程度掩饰其中的委屈，“为什么你表现得像是我做了什么不可原谅的事。”

克拉克瞪大了眼睛，他不知道布鲁斯是这样理解他不敢面对的态度的。

“不！绝对不是，罪大恶极的是我。”为了避免更进一步伤害布鲁斯，克拉克慌忙解释，他着急地站起来，“我以为你会厌恶我，在我……在我对你做了那样的事之后。”

“我说过的，你什么都没做。”布鲁斯的心沉下来。在克拉克把他推到床上时，他这么说了，在克拉克抱着他不知所措地释放后，他也仍旧这么说的。他根本没遭到任何实质性的侵犯，克拉克的愧疚毫无必要。

克拉克的眉毛耷拉下来，嘴角也是，他低低叹气，不确定该不该在这种时候坦白他的逃避是因为重视，他太在意布鲁斯，在意到惴惴不安的地步，“我欠你太多感谢。”

“你愿意和我说的只有谢谢？”布鲁斯动了动嘴，准备好的所有劝慰都咽回了肚子里，“我不想听。”

布鲁斯是真的有点生气了。他退开椅子径自离开，他不想听对不起，也不想听谢谢，他想听听克拉克的情况有没有因此有所缓解，他的想法有没有因此做出了些改变，如果他还是很痛苦，那么他想听克拉克继续对他倾诉。但要是克拉克连这点微小的帮助都拒绝，那布鲁斯就真的再也无计可施了。

克拉克看着那背影一时分不清是处理他糟糕的性瘾更让他头痛、还是总学不会别惹恼布鲁斯更让他心烦，他只知道，让布鲁斯不开心绝对是他最不想看到的结果。他思忖了几秒，接着不依不饶地追上去堵在了布鲁斯的跟前，他知道布鲁斯露出的恼怒表情不是在斥责他。以前不会，现在更不会。

“你总是这样，”克拉克没有要责怪布鲁斯，但他不知道怎么从他嘴里说出来就变了味，“你不能在剥夺了我道歉的权利后再次剥夺我道谢的权利。”

为什么不可以？你明明也剥夺了我提供帮助的权利。布鲁斯停下脚步，他扭头瞪着克拉克，什么也没说。

“让开，”布鲁斯向内抿抿唇，他的双颊因此微微凸起，让他看起来气鼓鼓的，“这不符合你的风格，你的风格不是更喜欢躲着我吗？”

布鲁斯依然直勾勾地看着他，不忿地，怨怼地，只看着他。克拉克很难解释他会杵在这儿纯粹是因为他是个彻头彻尾的傻瓜，总之他又一次投降了，因为他发现自己根本不可能用躲着布鲁斯的方法熬到等两个人都默契地假装忘记堡垒那夜的事。

“这儿不是吵架的好地方。”克拉克左右望了望，接着轻声对布鲁斯提议道：

“要去我的堡垒接着吵吗？”

如同他注定的投降一样，布鲁斯也再一次包容了他的反复无常。托着蝙蝠机飞往堡垒的时候，克拉克走神想到了会否又有蹲守的媒体拍到他举着蝙蝠机飞行的画面。曾经也有媒体通过高端的摄影设备捕捉到这略显滑稽的一幕，这在人类世界引起了巨大波澜，评论家们和网民们在电视中和网络上激烈地讨论蝙蝠侠到底有多需要超人，这个凡人英雄或许需要超人来统领一帮超能力者、需要他来震慑他们看不见的敌人云云。他和布鲁斯从未对此正面回应过，因为这种讨论并不会随着任何一个人的表态而平息，而且克拉克比谁都清楚那个答案。比起外界所以为的，一直以来其实都是他更需要蝙蝠侠，假使没有蝙蝠侠的坚持，他恐怕如今还在那口木棺里持续长眠。于是这份需要从一开始遍及了各种层面，他所得到的和这个世界的全部联系、那些友情和机会都有赖于布鲁斯的支持，而现在，克拉克真的很怕这种需要会慢慢走向更禁忌的方向。

*

克拉克拘谨地把布鲁斯迎进堡垒，布鲁斯对超人堡垒在这一周之内的变化感到惊奇，也可能是为了避免尴尬蔓延，布鲁斯进入堡垒之后最先做的事是好好打量了一番新添置的家具。他不是不记得自己是被邀请来这里吵架的，他只是不知道该怎么重新开头。克拉克亦步亦趋地跟在布鲁斯后头，他觉得自己很可笑，他患上的明明只是性瘾而不是什么更难治愈的情感障碍，但为什么，他却仿佛突然之间连怎么和布鲁斯正常相处都不再擅长了？他承认自己已经不懂得如何处理和布鲁斯之间的关系，他反思过造成这种局面的最大原因是他想要的太多，而布鲁斯面对他时又总是想得太少。

“继续吧，”布鲁斯将手搭在那个明显是由克拉克亲手制作的木柜上，酝酿了一番后才回头对堡垒的主人问道：“你要怎么吵？”

“呃……”克拉克有些呆滞地揪了揪后脑勺的头发，只有这样，他才能忍住从心底泛起的笑意——布鲁斯瞅着他一本正经要求继续吵架的样子实在有趣到让他忍俊不禁，“我以为是你想好好骂我一顿。”

“半小时之前是的。”布鲁斯翻了翻眼睛，顺手从柜子上拿起了一罐罐装咖啡，那是个知名牌子，价格不算低廉，某种程度上来说，这是他的钱买的，他不觉得自己需要客气，“但这没有任何意义。”

“我应该早点告诉你我的状况有所好转的。”克拉克看着布鲁斯悠闲的拉开咖啡喝了起来，为自己至少让堡垒变成了个适合招待客人的地方感到欣慰，他总算还是做对了那么一件事，“现在一天可能就三次？四次？总之绝不再是每时每刻会让我感到棘手了。”

“所以我的方法有用，”布鲁斯笃定地说，还带着点肉眼可见的小小骄傲，“这证明你不必非得选择和本能对抗。”

布鲁斯将微苦的咖啡咽下去，他盯着克拉克的脸，无数次为他本该拥有的幸福人生做出假设。他正值适龄，记者的工作不仅做得得心应手还小有成就，他有爱他的母亲，有不错的同事，凭他的外形，想要结交一位愿意和他携手一生的女士根本不成问题。然而这本该美满的一切止于布鲁斯将氪石矛做出来的那一天，当克拉克•肯特这个身份随着他的躯体一起被下葬，这些原本属于克拉克的美满也成了虚妄的幻想。布鲁斯想过很多种弥补的方式，只要克拉克愿意，他可以在除大都会和斯莫威尔之外的任何其他城市为克拉克安排一个一个合法而完美的身份，那被中断的“普通男人”的人生依旧可以得到延续。然而，克拉克从未对他提出过这方面的请求。他看起来更像是完全没有考虑过这个问题，为什么？就连他们氪星的圣物都在对他做出提醒了，为什么他却依然对此无动于衷？

“你这种拐弯抹角的样子像极了催你结婚生孩子的阿尔弗雷德。”克拉克看得出布鲁斯在打什么主意，他可真够犟的（虽然自己也不差），“也许下次我该在这儿准备一面镜子。”

布鲁斯对这过于夸张的比喻给出的回应是一手捏扁已经空了的小易拉罐。看来他们真得好好吵一架才行。在他打算那么做之前，克拉克笑着走上前，把他手中无辜遭罪的易拉罐拿走了。他转头看了一圈，拍着脑袋想起自己还该准备两个垃圾桶。克拉克想了想，还是暂时把这个可回收垃圾重新放回了柜顶：

“一个超人就够让你焦头烂额了，不是吗？”他的手摸过柜子上排列得整整齐齐的软饮，这些全部都是他目睹布鲁斯喝过的，躲着布鲁斯的这一个礼拜里，他用以打发时间的就是这么无聊的事——添置些家居，用布鲁斯爱吃的食物和饮料来填充这个原本冷冰冰的探索舱，在布鲁斯又一次踏入这里之前，克拉克并没发现原来这儿的生活气息已经变得这般浓重了，这东西一旦侵入，就会开始像病毒一样无声无息蔓延：

“你不会想要地球上出现两个、三个、甚至更多个氪星人的。”

布鲁斯顿了顿。他想他可能会将这个牌子的咖啡从他的喜爱清单上移除——谁叫它们现在正害得布鲁斯回味出了一种难以忽视的苦涩。

“我想不想要并不重要。”布鲁斯抬起头，指了指克拉克胸前的标记，“你说过它代表希望，对吗？”

“不止是人类的希望，对你父亲而言，你也是氪星的希望。”

谁都不能剥夺克拉克生来就该拥有的权利，即使是最该防备着这样一位强大外星人的他自己。从头到尾，布鲁斯都只是希望克拉克不再深陷于被道德和原则所束缚的痛苦之中。他竭力克制着情感，试图让自己说得不那么煽情，因为这会很奇怪，他表现得就像他比氪星之子还要理解中枢宝典存在的意义。

“有一段时间我也曾对咖啡上瘾。”布鲁斯没在意克拉克的默不作声自顾自说了下去，他们正进入到一个很好的对话氛围，克拉克弄出的声响则只有扯开拉环的小小躁动。这回，轮到克拉克自己开了一罐咖啡。除了玛莎做的，克拉克对食物没有任何的偏好，但未来很长一段时间里，他想他都会习惯每天喝一罐布鲁斯钟情的口味了，这会让他时刻记得布鲁斯放松自在地站在他面前，对他娓娓道来一些故事的温柔模样

“渐渐的，这事变得有点无法收场，为了戒掉咖啡因，我转而选择了酒精。”布鲁斯很后来才愿意承认，他当时那个想要为自己转移一些注意力的理由只是他选择沉沦在痛苦中的借口，他愤怒，悔恨，疲惫，他对酒精的依赖很快就变得不再受他控制。所以当克拉克第一次向他诉说自己的无可奈何，布鲁斯就想起了曾经的自己，比起克拉克的原因，他的更糟糕，他对那种想要停止却无法停止的无可奈何实在太过感同身受。

“是因为我在蝙蝠洞看到的那套，你养子的……？”

克拉克谨慎地提问，他想做出一些合适的回应，让布鲁斯知道自己的心正在被他低柔的嗓音揪紧。

布鲁斯舔舔下唇，脑袋轻轻地上下动了动。他看起来很不擅长向别人讲述他的过往——事实上这确实是四十多年来的头一遭。他说得轻描淡写，嘴角还挂着似有若无的、像极了自嘲的笑。克拉克看着他，整个胸腔都变得异常紧绷。他多么希望只有自己能看到布鲁斯•韦恩坚强躯壳下潜藏着的那一丝脆弱到底有多迷人——哪怕就连这脆弱是由他定义的。

“然后你出现了。”布鲁斯很快就带过了这过于晦涩的话题转而将重点放到克拉克身上，“你划破了大都会的天空，提醒我，我必须从让这个会威胁到人类的超能力者从地球上消失，我意识到要是我想全力以赴做到这件事，我最需要做的不是先去研究你、而是先好好正视那些已经困扰我许久的问题，否则就算我把韦恩家的酒窖喝空，我也依然还是那个被酒精操控了人生的自己。”

“所以你的意思是，终结瘾症的最佳方法是去选择一个更可怕的敌人。”克拉克无比庆幸自己在恰当的时机出现了，以前他并没有考虑过原来他和布鲁斯之间还有着这么不为人知的阴差阳错，“可是中枢宝典永远都会在我的身体里，这不是简单的……”

“是不要逃避。”布鲁斯打断克拉克，在他又下意识悲观之前，“这个世界上有那么多让人沉迷的东西，咖啡因，酒精，药物，性，如果不去面对，我们总有办法跌进下一个泥潭。你知道的——我们都知道的，逃避解决不了任何问题。”

克拉克为布鲁斯蜜糖一般的眼睛里散发的坚毅小小地抽了一口气。他们都曾沉溺在痛苦之中难以自拔，当人们泥足深陷的时候，就连直面这个不堪的现实都需要鼓起勇气，而此刻，这个曾一个人承担了所有苦痛的男人正在赋予他无上的勇气。克拉克开始盲目地相信布鲁斯所表现出的一切美好可以说服任何人或是做成任何事。他承认他许久以来的坚持轻易地就因布鲁斯动摇了，他都来不及苛责自己，布鲁斯又在他面前步步紧逼：

“我想问你一个问题。”他目光灼灼地盯紧克拉克，周身的气息充满着惑人的煽动性，“为什么你还不开口要求我帮助你？”

“我开口了。”克拉克说话的声音抖了一下，因为他硬起来了，欲望突兀而汹涌，但他们两个人好像都没对此感到意外，“你一直在帮助我。”

“你知道我指的是哪种帮助。”布鲁斯的言语是如此犀利，他百分百确定克拉克正对他存在着何种心思，这根本不需要他反复琢磨——克拉克选择只向他求助已经是最好的证明，“我本不该一而再地强迫你——如果你真的不想做出这种选择的话。但我知道事实并非如此。”

克拉克有一些被拆穿的惊慌，不过他更多的只是庆幸，庆幸自己有机会在这颗星球上遇见如此果断而自信的布鲁斯•韦恩。他应该爽快承认的，只是在那之前，占据他思绪最多的依然是他到底该不该继续利用布鲁斯。

“你的犹豫令人生厌。”布鲁斯受够了克拉克的吞吞吐吐，他烦躁地挥了挥手，作势想扭头离开这场对话。

然后他的手腕被克拉克使劲攥住了。克拉克往前逼近一步，有些后悔自己之前胆怯之下的百般推拒，他是有理由迟疑的——如果你知道我有多珍惜我们之间这来之不易的关系，如果你知道我有多在乎你……克拉克眯了眯眼睛，把这些无限接近于高尚的想法从脑袋里驱赶走了。他不想再做一个圣人了，至少此刻不想。

“那我……”他舔舔下唇，暗示性地问道：

“我还可以拥有再一次的机会吗？”

布鲁斯没有说话，没有动作，但四目相对时他不再想要离开的神情是他最好的回答。克拉克眼睛亮了亮，他拽过布鲁斯的手臂，当他那压倒性的强烈荷尔蒙夺占了布鲁斯的所有感官，向来处变不惊的黑暗骑士已经在诧异之中被克拉克推挤到了距离他们最近的墙上。

“这对你会是一种冒犯。”克拉克紧贴在布鲁斯后背，用他那坚实炽热的身躯将布鲁斯牢牢桎梏在墙面和他的身体之中。蹭在他屁股上的那包鼓起是明晃晃的危险，克拉克给了布鲁斯一些喊停的时间，和之前不同，这一次他多么希望布鲁斯不要对他做出拒绝。他需要布鲁斯，这是深藏于他心中的祈求。

布鲁斯将仍被克拉克抓着的胳膊抽了出来，克拉克误解了他的意思，他忍耐着，向后稍稍退开了一些距离。但布鲁斯并没有像他想象中那样带着抗拒抽身离开，他又一次卸下了自己的披风，接着将两只手撑在了面前的墙上：

“那么，”他微微扭头，眼角的余光瞥向身后揣摩着他意图的克拉克：

“我接受你的冒犯。”

这一回，一切都发生得流畅自然，克拉克褪下自己的制服，将自己滚烫的挺立释放出来，他情不自禁地去吮吻布鲁斯颈后的一小片皮肤并开始忍不住去想象布鲁斯的表情。布鲁斯正用额头抵着墙，站得笔直而坚定，克拉克坚信布鲁斯直到今时今日仍旧对他充满愧疚，这是他们两个会站在这儿紧紧相贴的根本原因。这让克拉克觉得自己不是一般的卑劣，他利用了布鲁斯的善良来达成自己的目的，然而触碰布鲁斯的感觉好到令他发狂，他掐住布鲁斯的腰，又将自己的勃起插入了布鲁斯的腿缝间——就连高度都是该死的合适，就好像他们两个那点不起眼的身高差天生是为了这档子事儿存在的。他压在布鲁斯的背上，用最机械的抽插来满足原始的兴奋，与此同时他的手也不怎么安分，起初，他还只是谨慎地在布鲁斯腰侧上下抚摸，很快，这个范围就不受克拉克控制地开始扩大。他开始掐捏布鲁斯的屁股，即使隔着制服，他也觉得那种紧实饱满的手感是如此之好。布鲁斯不排斥他的触碰，他从上次就发现了这一点，这鼓舞了克拉克，他的手绕到前头，在布鲁斯的胸前游走，制服阻止了他的粗暴，但他揉捏的手势还是让布鲁斯轻轻抖了抖。除了被撞得厉害偶尔发出几声抗议的哼哼之外，布鲁斯几乎没再出过声，他的顺从让克拉克好几次犹豫是否要撕开制服让彼此肌肤相贴——他摸到布鲁斯胯间的鼓起了，他知道他糟糕的发泄其实也正在给布鲁斯点火。这多么不公平，如果克拉克现在足够理智，他会责备自己，他只顾着自己单方面在布鲁斯身上索取快乐，却不顾自己因此给布鲁斯带去了何种煎熬。但他逼自己打消了帮助布鲁斯解放的念头，因为他根本不敢保证当布鲁斯的躯体从那间制服中剥离出来后会发生什么，他连尝试的勇气都没有。

以后吧，克拉克告诉自己，他和布鲁斯一定会有很多个以后的。他将唇贴在布鲁斯柔软的黑发上，他的身体这次并没有和他做太久的对抗，他只是听着布鲁斯起伏变大的呼吸声，高涨的性欲就由此得到了最大程度的满足。当高潮来临，克拉克下意识地将自己的手覆到了布鲁斯的手背之上，他从后抵着布鲁斯，粗长的阴茎夹在布鲁斯的两腿之间喷涌出冰凉的精液。他紧贴在布鲁斯身后的姿势变得更像依偎，布鲁斯乖顺地伏在他和墙壁之间，克拉克留给他的、可以动作的空间很小很小，所以他只是向后偏过头，让克拉克看到他的小半张脸：

“我说过我们会找到方法的。”

他在为克拉克高兴，真心的，温暖的，近距离间，克拉克甚至能看到布鲁斯眼角那一点点缱绻的雾气，那让布鲁斯原本就漂亮得无与伦比的棕褐双眼渗出更多柔情。克拉克不敢相信自己能得到这些，他根本无法承受这样的温情，布鲁斯让他的心乱得不成样子。

“你不是那个方法。”克拉克的声音在颤抖，布鲁斯不该是那个最终解决他不正常瘾症的方法。不该是，也不会是。哪怕他们都知道这会是一个最不会让他有后顾之忧的方法。对他们来说都是如此。一个不会生育的男人，一个能让克拉克完成正常交配行为并骗过中枢宝典的方式，这甚至不算是欺骗，克拉克想，因为布鲁斯是真正的源头，是让克拉克的多巴胺变得不正常继而唤醒了中枢宝典的最初诱因。

这是只有克拉克自己才知道的秘密。他早就想明白了，他爱上了布鲁斯，而在这种秘密的爱恋中不断分泌的多巴胺使他的激素水平不断上升直至突破了足以唤醒中枢宝典的程度。这不是中枢宝典的错，这一切都只是因为他爱上了他的搭档。

但爱上布鲁斯•韦恩，却是他这辈子所能犯下的、最美妙的错误。

“你是……”他咽了咽喉咙，哑着嗓子说，“你是那个原因。”

克拉克说完便侧过头，在固定住布鲁斯脖颈的同时，就着这个姿势强势地攫住了他的唇。

*

他们抱在一起——确切地说只是克拉克抱着布鲁斯，布鲁斯还是穿着制服，现在克拉克也穿上了衣服，沙发床的横截面不够大，但克拉克很喜欢这种有点挤逼的状态。他可能是对布鲁斯的体温有些依恋，或是别的什么，总之他很喜欢这样贴在布鲁斯的背上，他的手正穿过布鲁斯脖子下那一小块空隙接着从前面勾住了布鲁斯的肩，看起来就像他已经拥有了这个男人。布鲁斯从被他抱着躺下到被他从后拥住都没有做出任何反对，他这会儿正抱着自己的手臂，准备闭眼小憩一下。裤裆里的躁动在克拉克射精后才慢慢平息下来，老实说那很费力气，那是意志和精神的双重配合，布鲁斯没有抱怨，这对他更进一步了解克拉克的困境有好处。克拉克将他抵在墙上后所做的所有一切都不是单方面的，布鲁斯的情绪波动和生理反应都无声而强烈，也许克拉克并没感受到、也不这么认为，但总之布鲁斯现在真的有点疲乏。如果不是克拉克突然在他背后开口说话，他可能真的要在这样一个别扭却还算舒适的怀抱里睡着了。

“你不反感我抱你。”这明明肯定到不值得再为它做出任何讨论，克拉克却依然说得十分犹疑，“也不反感我吻你。”

布鲁斯含糊地“呣”了一声。这是事实，他没什么可说的。克拉克没预料到布鲁斯平静到稍显冷淡的回应，他收紧手臂，将布鲁斯更紧地拢到身前。

布鲁斯还是没表现出一丝抗拒。

“你是什么时候决定要用你自己来……”克拉克吞了吞口水，他觉得自己的不合时宜的追根究底真是太差劲了。他还有什么可不满的？

布鲁斯花了几秒想了想，他边说着边缩了缩脑袋，整个人也更安心地团在克拉克怀里，“当我发现你的痛苦让我感到无力的时候。”

克拉克就知道布鲁斯多半是出于这样的心理。因为他还是对自己倍感抱歉，他对自己充满愧疚，他用尽一切方法来弥补，哪怕那个方法是他自己都在所不惜。克拉克做好了听到这种答案的准备，但就像他先前失控的性欲一样，他不受控的失落真勾引着其他负面情绪纷纷冒出了头。

“你是不是觉得这是你欠我的？”

就算闭着眼睛，布鲁斯也还是转动眼珠翻了个白眼，他想让复杂的事情简单化，这是他在面对克拉克的性瘾时主动到不留余地的原因，他不知道克拉克是怎么解读出其他意味的，他也不打算在这时反省自己哪方面的行为让克拉克有了这样的误会，他只觉得克拉克这个整件事中最大、也是唯一的变量说起傻话来真是单纯到有些可爱： 

“白痴。”

布鲁斯嗅嗅鼻子，轻声骂了句。这是否认，同时也是甜蜜的呵责，然而，沉浸在自我怀疑中克拉克并未领悟到其中的深意。

“换做别人你也会这样吗？”克拉克的话听起来酸溜溜的，活生生就是一个善妒的、身处热恋之中的普通人，“我是说，任何人的痛苦都会让你感到无力、自责，你就是这么从来不把牺牲当回事的人，你无畏到伟大，至于需要你付出的那个人是谁，你根本不在乎。”

克拉克越说越苦涩，他发自内心地认为这就是真相。但他不在乎自己居然就这么说了出来，他在布鲁斯面前展现了太多光明的品质，他的坚忍、无私、诚实、正直，而现在开始，他要让布鲁斯看到自己不那么伟大的一面了。一方面他怯懦地不敢相信布鲁斯也许对他有不一样的感情，另一方面，他对布鲁斯也许会这样帮助任何一个伙伴的猜想充满不安和嫉妒，他贪婪地希望布鲁斯只会允许自己冒犯他，如果别人这么做了——不，别人不可以对布鲁斯这么做，因为他会自私地禁止他人这么靠近布鲁斯，而且是用最强横的手法：

“就算今天遇到同样麻烦的是亚瑟，是戴安娜，你也会……你是不是也会……”

“我不会的。”布鲁斯不耐烦地打断了克拉克——因为他猛地在克拉克怀里翻了个身，他的眉毛都快皱成一团，看向克拉克的视线里也满是不解和疑惑，“我会推荐心理医生，也会当一个沉默的倾听者，我会提出对你提过的所有建议，如果他们不接受，那我会更偏向于寻找一些物理上的干预方法。”

克拉克倒抽了一口气，不仅如此，他还用手捂住了他自己的胸口。布鲁斯有些想笑，尽管他的口气听起来明明有点生气。他不否认一分钟前，他真的想尝试剖开氪星人的脑袋看看他到底在想什么。

“我不会和他们像这样抱着躺在一起，也不会把我的大腿或者其他什么部位借出去。”布鲁斯向克拉克伸出了手，克拉克还以为布鲁斯要给他来上一巴掌——好吧，这是他应得的。结果布鲁斯只是越过他的脑袋，把搭在他脑袋后的毛毯抽了过来，“我说得够明白了。”

布鲁斯利落地说完后便抖抖毛毯将它盖到了自己身上，他整个人又往下蠕动，直到只在毛毯外露出眼睛和额头的程度直接闭上了眼睛。克拉克不知道自己是该求布鲁斯睁开眼睛狠狠扇他一耳光更好还是自己打自己一巴掌以示他有多后悔自己说了那些话更好，他就像个践踏了布鲁斯的情意的无赖，就这样，布鲁斯还肯躺在他身边不把他踹下去？这简直是天大的仁慈！克拉克抓耳挠腮默默叹气的时间里，根本不关心克拉克又在演什么独角戏的布鲁斯已经沉沉睡着了，他均匀起伏的呼吸让克拉克平静下来，他看着布鲁斯留在毛毯外的小半张脸，想起了他被自己冲撞时羞怯泛红的耳朵尖。他挨近布鲁斯，轻轻伸过手臂再次将他揽回怀里。这不是适合懊恼的时候，当布鲁斯的脑袋无知无觉地轻轻蹭了蹭他的下巴，克拉克再次可耻地原谅了自己。


	4. Chapter 4

四.

克拉克觉得这很不可思议，他将脸完完全全凑近到堡垒中央那块巨大的屏幕，眼睛都快贴上去了——这个好消息确确实实是真的，他为自己重复检查了三遍，结果都显示他前段时间高出正常值三个点的激素水平的确回落了不少，那个数值仿佛有了生命一样在克拉克的眼前手舞足蹈着对他嚷嚷“嘿你乐观一点事情正在好转”。是的，是的，他根本找不到再次陷入悲观的理由，因为他正在拥有一些对他来说曾遥不可及的东西。除了与生俱来的超能力和深爱他的父母之外，严格说来，不算那些强烈的排斥、反感、厌恶的话，其实他本来就不曾拥有过什么。然后蝙蝠侠就这样出现了，这个曾扬言要让他在地球上消失的英雄是如此的与众不同。他成为了自己的朋友，又为他带来了更多朋友，还有最珍贵的、世人的改观与拥护，是他给予自己再一次的机会——包括对一个人心动的机会。更难以置信的是，布鲁斯如今居然愿意抛弃朋友这层身份，带着令他吃惊的勇气向他靠近了。相较之下，曾让他几近绝望的性瘾已经变得微不足道，或者说，它已经变成不那么值得他花费太多心力去对抗的事了。

倒不是说克拉克已经克服了它。但他现在至少能坦然面对它了。当毫无缘由的欲望来袭，他最先做的不再是单一的抵抗。他诚实地屈服于它并且越来越想不起来自己为什么会因为枯燥的手淫觉得可耻，他可是超人，不仅老二的硬度和自身的持久力值得他骄傲，就连他超凡的学习能力都是一件可以炫耀的事——他绝对不会让任何一个和他上床的人失望的。几年前，他可是为这种男性在性方面的无聊成就洋洋得意了很长一段时间。

当他再次平和地握住自己的阴茎，他会首先为自己即将拥有一段放松舒适的时光做好心理准备，触感还是单调的，节奏也没太大惊喜，可他的脑海里会随之有一些与布鲁斯有关的画面，一些，诸如他撕开布鲁斯的制服或是布鲁斯为他口交的邪恶幻想。此前当他痛苦地撸弄自己时，他的脑袋里除了羞耻和挫败之外就只剩无边无际的空白，这些也被改变了，它们离开了克拉克的脑子，取而代之的，则是克拉克因这些下流的想象产生更多冲动。于是上上下下地枯燥抚弄也多少变得有那么些趣味了，他对自己的抚慰不再是枯燥贫瘠的，这很奇妙，他看过成千上万部黄片，然而此前不管他经历何种高潮，那些千篇一律的裸体和声音都不会嵌进他的大脑，但布鲁斯却在悄无声息之中和他的性欲联系了起来，那众多色情淫糜的场景远不如布鲁斯柔顺地夹紧双腿接受他的推撞和摩擦来得冲击。

——而布鲁斯甚至才只是仅仅褪下了披风。这难免让克拉克暗暗对下一步的发展充满期待，他忍不住想快一点，他可以直接对布鲁斯做过分的事，他绝对不会让布鲁斯失望的。另一方面，他又莫名有些恋恋不舍地觉得他们两个人慢慢来也不错，未来很长，这样他可以永远保持雀跃的积极心态。他没意识到自己因为布鲁斯顺从的态度变得过于忘乎所以，他飘飘然到忘记了他本应最熟悉的蝙蝠侠风格：这段关系到走向正由布鲁斯掌控着，完全地，彻底地。至于他想要怎样的进度，其实并不由他决定。

*

克拉克结束了上一场任务急匆匆赶回大厅，他用肉眼根本无法看清的速度将自己锁进了休息室。没过几分钟，布鲁斯如期而至，不用征求克拉克的同意，他就带着担忧走进了房间，他知道超人正在往好的方向恢复，但刻在基因里的重要存在是不可能被轻易根除的。克拉克起先在房间里烦躁地打转，不是说他又开始痛恨他的毛病了，他只是开始苦恼他该怎么向布鲁斯提出请求（毕竟前两次都是由布鲁斯先开头的，他所做的只是欲拒还迎地接受了布鲁斯的慷慨）。等布鲁斯进来后，这份苦恼变得更加紧急，他实在不知道该怎么对布鲁斯说“我实在太想要你了”，他们没对彼此说过任何同“喜欢”或是“爱”有关的字眼，没有正儿八经地确认过什么，他哪来的资格提？可现在他有一个完全隔音的空间，有一个既能让他产生性冲动又同时对他的困扰心知肚明的对象，这一切简直完美到让克拉克觉得要是不发生点什么都对不起上天的精心安排。

好在就连布鲁斯也是这么认为的。

“如果你想知道的话。”他不带一丝犹豫地走向神色复杂的超人，过程中顺带把自己摘下的手套扔到了一边，他从容而优雅，这是只有布鲁斯•韦恩才能演绎出的、别具一格的野性，“我的手活也非常不错。”

克拉克拢起眉头，他一点也不想知道，因为这意味着他必须再次直面他再也没机会成为布鲁斯生命中的唯一这个残酷事实。等回过神来，他又忍不住嘲笑自己居然还会在这种时刻小心眼、乃至于对布鲁斯给予的帮助挑三拣四？他还是非常想要布鲁斯，深刻的、甚至会让布鲁斯疼痛的那种，即使同样是欲望，有那么一些仍然会在升温的情感下悄然变质。

“呃，”克拉克故意停顿了一下，“我现在不太想知道。”

布鲁斯只来得及看到克拉克向来透彻纯真的蓝眼睛调皮地闪了闪，紧接着他就被克拉克掀倒了。克拉克对他发起进攻时总是这样猝然而猛烈，速度是他的绝对优势，布鲁斯躲避不及，他没能在象征性的挣动中让两个人调整成更舒服的姿势，因为他的背才刚贴到沙发上，克拉克的手指就插入了他的发间。他的脑袋凑过来，开始热切地亲吻布鲁斯，中年人的嘴唇干燥而柔软，在克拉克很久以前的记忆中，这双唇留给他的印象比起唇形漂亮之类的更多的是无情，他实在难以忘记布鲁斯•韦恩在初见时针对超人说出的那些尖酸言论。克拉克伸出舌头，细细地将他舔到湿润的状态，他吞下布鲁斯变得小心的吐息，怎么也舍不得离开。他很享受这个吻，布鲁斯看起来也是一样，他们在拥吻中不着痕迹地调整着姿势直到克拉克又以压制的姿态趴伏在布鲁斯身上。他的手开始变得不老实，他的手指在布鲁斯的颈后摸索，试图找到背后的拉链或是任何能让蝙蝠装和布鲁斯分离的小机关。不过在他能对布鲁斯进一步有所动作之前，布鲁斯倏然触到他小腹的手让他吓了一跳。好吧，高贵的韦恩少爷真的只想帮他撸上一发，他不知道是该为能体验些布鲁斯赋予的其他新鲜体验高兴还是为没能达到自己的目的失落。

“其实……其实我不知道你的制服该怎么脱。”布鲁斯的手在碰到那一大包鼓起时缩了缩，他老道的神情中混合着一些迷茫。克拉克没忍住又笑了起来，布鲁斯理应是他认识的人类中最成熟稳重的那一位，但不知何故，他总能看到布鲁斯时不时流露出一种纯粹的天真。

红蓝相间的制服被丢到了地上，克拉克倒是从来不怯于在布鲁斯面前炫耀自己的肉体，他宽阔壮实的肩背、虬结健硕的肌肉以及那根拥有傲人尺寸的老二，这些都是他自信心的保证（他承认雄性在这方面的自大是与生俱来的）。布鲁斯也没吝啬他的欣赏，克拉克从他的目光里瞧见了，但他更多的关注点都放在了克拉克蓬勃的欲望上，他将手撑上克拉克离他过近的胸肌，不带任何色情意味地摸了摸。

“我们换个位置。”

克拉克满怀期待地照做了，他不是不能想象布鲁斯准备做什么，只是当布鲁斯分开双腿跪到他身上时，他惊喜到甚至觉得自己阴茎上的血管都跟着弹跳了一下。他默不作声地看着布鲁斯慢慢低下脑袋，他那双可能仍带着克拉克津液的嘴唇靠近了克拉克的性器，克拉克发誓自己很干净，身上没有任何奇怪讨厌的味道和惹人不快的体液，但要是可以的话，要是他一早知道布鲁斯会这么做的话——那么，在布鲁斯用舌尖灵巧而快速地舔了舔他的龟头之前，他无论如何都会抓紧时间先去洗个澡的。

“你喜欢这样。”克拉克的颤抖太明显了，布鲁斯对这反应只觉得称心，他一点也不介意让超人知道自己在床上的优势是压倒性的。他的技巧，年龄，经验，每一样都会让克拉克望尘莫及。

“我当然喜欢。”克拉克长吁一口气，坦诚作答，他爱上的人正在帮他口交，这种经历带来的欢愉庞大而复杂。他的脑子里有太多信息在爆炸，那些他和布鲁斯过往至今的诸多画面一一在他眼前闪过，最后，他的注意力完全被集中在了他最原始的欲望之上。

“如果你不准备再继续的话，”克拉克眯起眼睛看向堪堪握住他下半段阴茎却又没再动作的布鲁斯，语气沙哑到甚至有些阴沉，“我猜我会揪着你的头发固定住你的脑袋，然后逼你把我的老二整根含进去，到时候就算戳伤你的喉咙我都不会在乎的。”

克拉克想象了一下那个画面，坚信它总有一天会真正发生在他和布鲁斯之间。

“别怀疑，我真的会这么做的。”看着布鲁斯有些好笑的神情，克拉克强势地补充道。于是布鲁斯轻笑起来，克拉克急吼吼的强悍逗笑了他、同时不意外勾起了他的性致，他喜欢克拉克这副卸下温柔与克制的急躁模样——但这还不是他们不管不顾地交缠成一团打上火辣一炮的好时候，布鲁斯愿意忍下自己的躁动、再花上更多的耐心去引导克拉克一步步忘却由错误的性体验所造成的阴影。

“如你所愿。” 

他再次含住了那根笔直粗大的肉棒，哪怕他依然只是浅浅用唇吸住那硕大的顶端都让克拉克感受到了何谓销魂。他的舌尖灵敏地在平滑的柱头上打转揉按，握住下端的手则同时小幅度地上下滑动。不受控制的唾液从嘴角甚出，让他有些狼狈，他的裆部也正在变得潮湿，但他并不在意，他轻柔地吮吻着时而涌出液体的铃口，用缓慢的撸动让克拉克的呼吸声变得粗重。他伏低身体，持续地推动克拉克到达那个他早就该好好享受的高潮。不过克拉克并没有在这种美妙的刺激下立刻缴械投降，让他沉迷的不是布鲁斯温暖的口腔或是熟练的手活——他只是完完全全沉溺进了这种被用心对待的感受中，在布鲁斯毫无保留的卖力面前，一切都是那么微不足道。

克拉克坚持了很长一阵才射在布鲁斯手里，因为躲得不够快，那股喷涌的精液也波及到了布鲁斯的下巴，克拉克恍惚地看着用手背擦掉白浊的布鲁斯，怎么也想不明白布鲁斯是怎么做到一举一动都如此性感的。布鲁斯清理完嘴角，又揉了揉双颊，看到呆呆望着他的克拉克时他又无声地笑了。从克拉克将布鲁斯扑倒到他射精，这整个过程安静到克拉克觉得布鲁斯为这间休息室加装的隔音材料都是多余的——不过以后就不好说了，缓过来的克拉克迅速坐起来翻了个身，重新将布鲁斯压住时坏心眼地想到以后。他想，他可以保证以后在这里做爱的时候紧紧闭上嘴以保持绝对的安静，这样会有助于他去听清自己占有布鲁斯、深深进入他身体时发出的每一种动静，这其中一定会包括布鲁斯的呻吟和喘息，他猜那一定会是世界上最悦耳动听的声音。

他吻住布鲁斯的额头，不知是他的体温太热还是布鲁斯制服下被情欲浸染的身体太热，他感知到了布鲁斯的忍耐。几分钟前，他通过布鲁斯细致的舔弄再一次从性中享受到了极致的快乐，现在，他也想用同样的认真去让布鲁斯享受被服务的快乐，如果布鲁斯想让他知道性是普通到不必带有任何偏见色彩的事，那他同样想让布鲁斯知道，性应当是平等的。他不能一而再再而三单方面利用布鲁斯得到欢愉，却让布鲁斯默默忍受情欲汹涌带来的折磨。

“现在是不是该轮到我来帮你了？”他咬了咬布鲁斯的下巴，不怀好意地开始骚动，绕到布鲁斯颈后的手总算摸到了暗藏在披风下的拉链，只要一秒，他就可以……

“不必。”

然而布鲁斯考虑都没考虑就断然拒绝了他，他一把推开克拉克跳下床，才刚站稳，他便扯过披风遮挡在身前作势想要离开。

“等等，等等，布鲁斯……”还处在傻眼中的克拉克行动力优先于意识，他手脚并用爬到床沿敏捷地将布鲁斯拽了回来。除了脸颊微微的潮红，布鲁斯的脸上看不出其他表情，克拉克不得不猜想布鲁斯所表现出的性冷感是否又是另一种需要他去发掘的情趣：

“这可不公平，但如果你承认你是在害羞的话……”

“你可以将我的拒绝理解为我并不对童子军抱有任何期待。”

当人们被讥讽时难免会感觉失落、愤怒，正常人面对嘲笑不是下意识逃开就是自卫性地反唇相讥，但布鲁斯是那么不同，他的尖刻都是伶俐而讨人喜欢的，但凡布鲁斯再多说一句，他就会再次情不自禁把他扑倒直到把他的嘴唇吻肿。有几秒克拉克认真怀疑自己是否是真的病了才会被布鲁斯迷人的刻薄勾起了性欲——很不幸的，他才消停了没几分钟的阴茎又有了兴奋起来的势头：

“可是你根本没法想象我在过去两个月里看了多少部色情电影。”

“知悉一丁点浅薄的理论就自认为已经掌握了实践经验，”布鲁斯似笑非笑地拧起眉毛，“真正的童子军才会犯的错误。”

“这真的会打击到我的，布鲁斯。”

布鲁斯的眼神在克拉克装腔作势的委屈之下柔和下来，他的情绪切换得如此之快就像是一切都在他的计算之中：

“我只是认为，循序渐进才是更适合我们的节奏。”

布鲁斯的话初初听来确实很有道理，他们用一场惊天动地的决斗才学会怎么成为战友，那之后，他们彼此又都付出了太多代价来学习如何交朋友，兜兜转转到现在，他们终于要携手一起踏入一段崭新而亲密的关系，它不可能毫无障碍，更不可能一下子就达到绝对完美的理想状态。克拉克自己也对这个问题有所思虑，他完全可以理解布鲁斯有这种考量，但是——

但是，当他反复品味布鲁斯当时的镇定语气和机警的神态，他回过神来，这不过是蝙蝠侠骨子里的控制欲在作祟。只是他之前正忙着和自己较劲，除了小心翼翼担忧这会否伤害到布鲁斯之外就只剩对布鲁斯的感激和臆想了。等他从困境中抽身，他才愕然发现自己从最开始就失去了对这段关系的话语权，不得不说，佩里几年前对他嘱咐的“小心哥谭人”绝对是值得他永生铭记的至理名言。

*

克拉克其后的两天里都在用一副满是心事的沉重模样出现在大家面前，每每他用若有所思的表情盯着布鲁斯发愣，大家都会下意识将克拉克的表现和他前段时间的反常联系起来。除了亚瑟暗自怀疑氪星人是不是想找布鲁斯寻仇之外，没人出言询问打探过发生了什么，因为蝙蝠侠看起来还是那么泰然自若，而只要蝙蝠侠没有表现出异常，那所有人都相信这个联盟没有出现任何需要他们操心的问题。

“喂，拜托，打架的话换个地方。”亚瑟还是在克拉克逮住机会跟上要进休息室的布鲁斯之前不怎么聪明地劝了一句，用湄拉的话说，他实在太富有同理心以至于越来越喜欢多管闲事了，他撇撇嘴，对着有些不明所以的克拉克委婉暗示道：

“我不想上岸的时候在一个没有屋顶的地方工作。”

亚瑟对超人和蝙蝠侠那一战多少还是有些了解的，克拉克没有立刻向他解释事情不是他以为的那样，他只是笑笑，然后赶在布鲁斯关上门之前抵住那扇门接着通过门缝挤了进去。他认为亚瑟说的是对的，他可能真的需要再和布鲁斯打一架才能夺回他想要的东西。而且，不是布鲁斯说的吗？

逃避可解决不了什么问题。

“该采取什么节奏似乎不该由你单方面说了算。”

克拉克带着他那无所畏惧的气势横在布鲁斯面前对他发出宣战口号。这是必经的一步，克拉克不可能眼睁睁看着自己连这点主导的地位都丢失。他觉得他的瘾疾现在可以成为他的助力了，毕竟他对布鲁斯的尊重和被激发的征服欲是两码事。布鲁斯彻底勾起了他的好胜心，他绝不能再将主动权拱手相让，他会降服布鲁斯的，他会成为节奏的掌控者，在相处中，在床上，在所有布鲁斯认为可以和他势均力敌的地方。

“噢？”布鲁斯漫不经心地抬了抬眼睛，慢悠悠地边走边摘下头罩和手套，“我以为循序渐进正是你想要的，因为前几次当我主动提出‘帮助’你时，你总是表现得很为难。”

“嗯，那是个错误。”克拉克的言语里和眼睛里都有悔意，他之前不正常，现在这个开始和布鲁斯进行角力的则是无限趋近于正常的他，对于为了帮助他恢复正常做出最大努力的布鲁斯，他仍旧充满感恩，可是，这和他想要扭转形势并不冲突：

“我只是害怕自己会把你吓跑。”

听到这话的布鲁斯马上将嘴角抿成了一条不怎么开心的直线，就像在控诉克拉克小瞧错了人。如果他会害怕，他根本不会去靠近克拉克，当一个男人对你坦诚他有性瘾、委婉地向你索求帮助，任何人——布鲁斯认为他不是在为自己当时的第一反应找借口——任何人，都能嗅到那其中深藏的欲求。克拉克那份被竭力遏制的情感让布鲁斯产生了共鸣，结果克拉克胆怯的程度超出他的意料，当克拉克对他说“我害怕会把你吓跑”的同时，布鲁斯想到的则是几天之前，他也有过同样的担忧。

“我倒是很好奇，我没被吓跑是不是让你失望了？”

“真抱歉让你产生了这种想法。”

克拉克上前一步勾住了布鲁斯的手指，布鲁斯不开心地甩开了并且将自己的手藏到了背后，这非常小孩子气的举动登时让克拉克心潮澎湃。然后，那种感觉来了，从心底滋生的、对布鲁斯的渴望，以及蠢蠢欲动想要用自己的荷尔蒙席卷对方所有感官的念头，那种饱含情感的欲望刺激着克拉克的神经，让他心痒难耐地伸手揽住了布鲁斯的腰将他带到了身前。

“你就是这么吵架的？”布鲁斯蹩眉瞥了眼两人紧贴的下身，用表情质疑为什么每次他们两个吵着吵着就会发展成这种局面。

“因为我没打算吵架，吵架不适合我们，我永远也吵不过你，”克拉克紧紧手臂的力道，热流在小腹涌动，克拉克的背脊因此一片酥麻——他不敢相信他正在享受这份令他心旌荡漾的情潮，他将额头抵上布鲁斯的，而后含糊地发出邀约：

“我们还是去床上打一架吧，你这儿的隔音效果看起来比我的还要好。”

布鲁斯无意识地勾出了一抹笑，克拉克本以为布鲁斯会告诉他别妄想在这儿发生点什么、或是说些自己很注重隐私之类的话来转移话题，然而，布鲁斯却抬起胳膊勾住了他的脖子，他整个人倚上来。

“终于，”他说，“终于你是在找上我之后才来了性致而不再是之前那种颠倒的错误顺序。”

他刻意地缓缓吐气，继续说道，“性另一个美好的地方在于它的随机性，性冲动因那种不稳定的未知才更叫人心驰神往，中枢宝典真的害你忘记了太多，是吗？你不会不知道性本该是件多么美好的事。”

很是有一些成就感的布鲁斯说完之后冲克拉克眨了眨眼睛，克拉克愣愣看着他，此时此刻，他仿佛真的从布鲁斯身上闻到了一股甜蜜的香气，那气息引诱克拉克去舔舐他，拥抱他，可以的话，克拉克想把所有他能想到的关于爱的表达都用到布鲁斯身上。

“韦恩医生，”克拉克将头挨到布鲁斯耳边，他低低叹息，而他裤子里的那根已经迫不及待地在叫嚣不满了，“我已经开始为付不出与你的治疗水平相匹配的费用而深感愧疚了。”

“我很高兴你终于摆脱了所有消极的想法，性本来就不该是痛苦的。”布鲁斯没就克拉克的打趣和他继续斗嘴，他将身体的大部分重量放到克拉克的胸膛上，柔顺地靠着他，这是他所能对另一个人表现出的、信任与依赖的极限。

克拉克觉得自己在某些方面真的很笨，在布鲁斯之前，他把太多的爱都给了这个世界以致于他其实根本不懂、也没机会去领悟怎样好好爱一个人，这不是他晒晒太阳翻阅几万本书籍就能习得的本领。而今，这份曾经怯懦而隐秘的爱在他的胸口膨胀，令他欣喜到就快难以承受。他着迷地吻住布鲁斯的耳朵尖，在布鲁斯想躲开耳边敏感的热气时以不容布鲁斯反抗的力量将他更紧地搂在怀中。

“虽说我万分赞同这个观点，”克拉克将吻印在布鲁斯的眉心，用一种促狭的方式对他想做什么进行了预告，“但其实我很难保证你完全不会感到痛苦，毕竟，你知道的，童子军，总是有点毛毛躁躁的。”

“而且我那么大，比我看过的所有色情片男主角的尺寸都要大，”他得寸进尺地将手移到布鲁斯的屁股上用力捏了捏，“你的屁股真的会被它吓到的。”

“嘁。”尽管布鲁斯没有拍开克拉克的手，但他还是明确地表达了拒绝，“今天不行。”

“为什么？”克拉克按着布鲁斯的屁股，用自己的胯暗示性地撞向他，布鲁斯不可能感受不到自己的热情，而且还是只为他而生的热情。

“如果你正在对随时随地都能尽情发泄欲望抱有期待，那我的建议是你最好尽快摆正心态。”布鲁斯上身往后退开到了能和克拉克平视的距离，他想让克拉克明白他不愿意操之过急是有充分理由的。如果克拉克打算继续抱怨或是采取些强硬手段，那他也完全可以包容。只是他相信克拉克不会这么做的，因为他们总能彼此理解。

“知道了。”克拉克装模作样地重重叹气，那里面只有惋惜，没有其余任何不甘的成分。不过，他硬到又开始发疼的阴茎总是需要解决的。克拉克不难发现自己无法承受的事变多了，比如当从他怀中逃开的布鲁斯在卸下披风之后又增加了一个解开腰带的步骤，气血上涌的克拉克差点因为头晕目眩的欣喜咬到舌头。他现在终于敢去主动剥开布鲁斯身上所有碍事的存在了，两个人的制服被先后褪下，克拉克不意外蝙蝠侠的制服里还有一层能保护他、让他避免更多伤害的内衬。他在手忙脚乱之中才终于抱着赤裸的布鲁斯跌进沙发里。他的胸像是黏在布鲁斯的后背上一样，布鲁斯对他粗硬卷曲的胸毛发出了几句抗议，克拉克无暇顾及，他兴奋地压在布鲁斯背上，专注地在他肌肤上啄吻。布鲁斯的手腕和脚踝和他比起来都要纤细一些，还有他的皮肤，即使刻着伤痕，仍旧是如此光滑细腻，没有一丝多余毛发。不会再有人把自己打理得这么诱人了，克拉克沿着布鲁斯的脊椎一路往下忘情吮吻，他的阴茎时不时擦过布鲁斯的大腿，直到布鲁斯嘟囔了几声，克拉克才想起布鲁斯的勃起正因为他附加上的体重被压在了沙发与布鲁斯的身体之间。

也不知是巧合或是故意，总之，被克拉克掐着后腰提起下半身的布鲁斯又被摆成了跪趴的姿势，同他们之间第一次时的场景无比相似。但此时此刻的克拉克不会再为此觉得迟疑、难堪或是忐忑了，从此以后，他会享受和布鲁斯在性爱中的每分每秒——

“把腿夹紧，”他甚至已经敢开口要求布鲁斯做些什么，“我会让你知道我的老二有多喜欢你的大腿。”

他从后搂住布鲁斯，坚实的身躯又压下来，他要求布鲁斯好好撑住自己，因为这样能让他更方便地去玩弄布鲁斯的乳头。布鲁斯想起克拉克说他曾看过成千上百部黄片，恐怕这并不只是个逞强的玩笑，克拉克确实用粗糙的爱抚为他制造了令他放松的快感，他抽紧着小腹，阴茎同样又胀又硬。布鲁斯腾不出手去抚慰它，克拉克察觉了他的难耐，贴心地让他别着急。

可惜克拉克只是嘴上说说而已，他根本连摸都没去摸布鲁斯的性器就让自己的肉棒顶进了布鲁斯大腿的缝隙间。他猛烈地在那个小洞抽插并盯着布鲁斯的屁股不停幻想下一次可供他的阴茎进出的地方会是什么触感，这幻想促使他的阴茎往上挪动，他放过了布鲁斯才没几下已经被擦红的大腿内侧改为贴着布鲁斯的臀缝后插入，笔直粗长的阴茎就这样磨着臀肉蹭过布鲁斯的囊袋，龟头擦过了一片耻毛后和布鲁斯的半段阴茎相贴。这比手或是嘴带来的感受更直接，克拉克捕捉到了布鲁斯的颤抖，于是他痴迷地重复起来，他用自己快速而强烈的抽插去刺激布鲁斯敏感的睾丸和阴茎，还有那个藏在臀瓣之下的嫩穴，但克拉克一点也不着急，布鲁斯紊乱急促的呼吸声已经让他得到了满足。他不再是利用布鲁斯来单方面索取了，布鲁斯的回应证明他也得到了快乐，性成为了他和布鲁斯之间一种私密而深入的维系——但又不是唯一的。

想到这层，想到他和布鲁斯的关系如今变得有多密切，克拉克便动情地将布鲁斯整个掀了过来，他压在布鲁斯的身躯上，落下的吻堪称狂乱。布鲁斯难以应付这样的狂烈示爱，他由着克拉克为所欲为，身体叠着身体，他们的阴茎被刻意地互相挤压，偶尔布鲁斯能抽出空来去握住克拉克的大肉棒加以撸弄，不过总是没两下，主导权就会回到克拉克手中。他学着布鲁斯曾为他做的那样去含住他的勃起，潦草地，生涩地，却还是会引得布鲁斯胡乱挺胯。他射得很快——相对克拉克而言，骄傲导致他在持久性上低估了克拉克。他还疲软着，他口中的童子军就迫不及待让他重新趴好，布鲁斯没力气去争夺毫无意义的控制权了，他只是照做，任由克拉克在他屁股上咬出好几个牙印。克拉克将肉柱挤进布鲁斯湿热的臀缝间，他没有莽撞到去伤害布鲁斯，他只是让直挺挺胀着的阴茎从布鲁斯紧实的两瓣臀肉间来回擦过，直到快到的时候，他才狡猾地将柱头顶在布鲁斯的小穴之外——那是一种威慑，他得让布鲁斯知道被他攻破最后的堡垒是迟早的事。大量射出的精液把布鲁斯的下身弄得淫乱不已，白色的黏稠液体遍布布鲁斯的屁股和大腿内侧，衬上被他的钢铁老二擦红的皮肤，画面淫糜而美丽。更要命的是布鲁斯觉得大张着腿来缓解不适反而更不像话，所以他宁愿忍着下体黏糊糊的感觉夹紧腿，用硬撑的最后一丝戒备来让自己显得并不完全弱势。

克拉克大笑着躺下，他抱住背对他侧躺的布鲁斯，根本想不起来尴尬两个字是怎么写的。

他和布鲁斯之间再也不会出现这种讨人厌的气氛了。

“下次我会把你的里面也弄得一塌糊涂的。”

他又用胯去撞布鲁斯湿漉漉的屁股，布鲁斯气哼哼回了句“做梦”，他以为自己说得刚烈倔强，却永远不知道在克拉克听来这有多惹他喜爱。克拉克知道布鲁斯尚未停止他的治疗，他以一种危险而巧妙的方式让克拉克在与性瘾的拉扯中不再是被动压抑的、也不再充斥着不安和焦虑，他的克制转变成了一种具体生动的期待，布鲁斯让他尝试过放纵的滋味后又让他自己去探寻这种放肆的边界在哪。如何控制他具有强大威胁的欲望也许是他一生都要花费心力去认真摸索的，幸好——他吻住布鲁斯的发尾，整颗心比任何时候都要安定。他想，只要布鲁斯在他的身边，这门功课就绝对不会再难倒他。

END


End file.
